Love to Die
by Saphire Raider
Summary: Sissy's brother, Troy, is at Kadic , but it looks like he has a thing for Yumi. Everytime she's around him though she gets weak. Sissy says it's love, Ulrich isn't sure. What about X.A.N.A? Rated T just to be safe. Pairings are U&Y, J&A, but mostly U
1. XANA Strikes

A dark haired boy stepped out of the large vehicle. He had with him a couple of suite cases and a duffel bag. As he looked around the school, he seemed almost out of place with his fancy uniform and expensive luggage. He picked up two of his suitcases and with his duffel bag around his shoulder, started off for the principal's office. The driver of the vehicle, after parking a small distance away, picked up his other suitcases and followed after the boy. As he continued to walk towards the office he saw a lot of kids out playing, talking, or just standing around. He walked through not caring that he looked way of out place. As he neared the principal's office he signaled to the driver wheeling his other luggage around to wait for him here. He walked in a shut the door. After a brief talk he left the room and told the driver to take his luggage to the top floor in room 403. The driver nodded his head and walked away.

"Just like I remembered." The black haired boy said. When suddenly the lights flickered and a black-smoke like fog appeared. He tried to turn back around and head back into the principal's office but the smoke blocked his exit. It suddenly wrapped itself around him and seemed to dissolve into his very skin. An evil, but all to familiar mark appeared in his eyes.

Meanwhile,

"Hey Yumi, over here." A pink-haired girl yelled out waving her hand up in the air. Yumi walked over to where her friends sat waiting for her.

"Hey guys, what you up to," She asked stopping near her friends.

"We were waiting for you, and school to start." Odd replied smiling. Ulrich opened his mouth to say something when someone else broke in.

"Yoo-hoo, Ulrich dear, I have some very exciting new for you." An all to excited Sissy ran over exclaiming. Herb and Nicolas, her two cronies, were following close behind her.

"Here comes your fan club." Jeremy said, as Aelita giggled. Ulrich rolled his eyes as Sissy came up completely ignoring the others who were present.

"Oh Ulrich, don't you look dashing today?" Sissy greeted him. "You'll never guess who just arrived."

"Let me guess, your brain?" Ulrich remarked with a serious look on his face. The rest of the Lyoko gang snickered from beside him. Sissy who was over excited to care just brushed off his remark exclaiming,

"No silly, my brother has just arrived. He's come from the top leading school in the country. He is a soccer legend, so I figured I might introduce you to him if, you and I went out for a while." Sissy slyly said. Ulrich picking up on the hint, and eyeing Yumi from the corner of his eye simply said,

"Well Sissy I would take you up on your, extremely kind offer," he said watching Yumi roll her eyes from the corner of his, "except for the fact that, I really don't care." He finished shrugging his shoulders.

"Besides, Ulrich is the soccer king. It would be hard to meet himself." Odd snickered, laughing at his own joke, then seeing that no one was laughing slowly stopped and turned his laughter into a dying cough.

"Well wait until you see him, then you'll." Sissy said being interrupted by her older brother.

"Well now who do we have here?" He asked.

"Troy!" Sissy exclaimed turning around to see her brother. "Troy I would like you to meet my friends; Herb and Nicolas." Sissy said waving her hand over to the two boys standing beside her. Unfortunately, Troy wasn't paying much attention to her. He had his eyes fixed on Yumi.

"I'm Troy and you would be?" he asked stepping over to where Yumi stood. Yumi all the sudden found her breathing coming out in short breaths and she all the sudden felt a little dizzy.

"I'm Yumi." She replied breaking eye contact with him and staring at the ground. Sissy who was fed up with her own brother ignoring her for Yumi said,

"Troy, why don't we go and get you settled in. You must be tired after your long, long drive." She said slowly pulling him away.

"I'll see you later Yumi." He replied following his sister to his room. Yumi didn't even acknowledge he had spoken. She slowly sat down on the bench and put her hand to her head. Everyone broke their gaze off Troy and looked at Yumi.

"Yumi are you ok?" Ulrich asked sitting down next to her.

"I..I think so. I just… all of the sudden don't feel very well, I think I'll go see the nurse." She said quickly standing up and wobbling a little. Ulrich stood up and grabbed onto her arm to help her balance.

"I just stood up to fast, I'll be fine." She said smiling at Ulrich.

"How about I walk you there. We have a little while until the bell rings anyway." He said leaving his hand on her arm. Yumi smiled as she let Ulrich walk her to the nurse's office. Little did any of them know that someone had been watching from a window, someone was catching every detail of what happened while droning out a screaming little black haired girl who had been pacing the floor behind him.

Later That Day

As the bell rang, Ulrich slipped into his seat next to Odd. Mrs. Meyers began math class by writing an equation on the board. While everyone started to write in their notebooks, copying the math equation that was on the board, Odd elbowed Ulrich.

"How's Yumi?" he asked giving up on trying to keep up with Mrs. Meyers.

"She's fine. She said she just became dizzy all of the sudden. The nurse had her drink some water and sit down for about, five minutes." He replied finished off the equation.

"Troy really seemed to like Yumi. Do you think they know each other?" Odd asked winking at his friend.

"I doubt it." Ulrich grumbled, not enjoying the joke.

"No he doesn't." Sissy snapped from behind them. "He could never like such a, such a string bean! He was probably pitting the poor girl." Sissy stomped, standing up in the middle of class.

"Sissy, Odd, Ulrich, is there something you would like to tell the class?" Mrs. Meyers asked. Odd and Ulrich shook their heads no, and bent down to study the equation on the paper.

"Sissy?" Mrs. Meyers asked again, starting to tap her fingernails on her desk.

"Actuality Mrs. Meyers I do. My brother, Troy, has come to Kadic to spend the week, and he isn't to be disturbed by anyone unless I say so." Sissy said looking at any one who was bold enough to look her in the eyes. "He has a huge championship game coming up and"

"Miss. Delmas sit down!" Mrs. Meyers said. Sissy opened her mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted by Mrs. Meyers. "Now!" she said sternly. Sissy slowly sat down and began her work on the equation.

Meanwhile in English Class,

Yumi was sitting by William, pretending to be very interested in what the teacher was saying. Troy Delmas was sitting behind her and she could feel his gaze on her back. The longer English wore on the worse she felt. Yumi only dared to look back once to find Troy drawing her picture. When he saw her looking at him he winked at her. Yumi turned back around grabbing the edge of the table for support, for she has suddenly become dizzy again. She tried to concentrate on what the teacher was writing on the board, but the words were all blurry. Yumi closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again the room was spinning, and all the colors merged into one. Darkness over took her, as she fell to the floor.

This is my first stroy, I hope you enjoyed it. I can take any type of review, good or bad. I'd rather learn from my mistakes. I have the next couple of chapters done, but I want some reviews to see what people think. If I should change stuff or not. Let me know thanks!


	2. The Plot Thickens

"Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg" screamed the bell, meaning their first class was over. Everyone walked out of their class rooms looking for their friends. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy were walking to the bench where they always sat when they were waiting for Yumi. As ten minutes drove on, and still Yumi didn't show, they all were wondering where she was They set out to find her agreeing to meet back in five minutes. Aelita ran to the girl's bathroom, Odd hit the cafeteria, making a slight pit-stop, Jeremy checked her classroom, while Ulrich checked the school grounds. When they all met up again with no word on where she was they started to become worried.

"Maybe she went home." Odd suggested to his friend Ulrich.

"She was not feeling very well. She might have." Aelita said, agreeing with Odd.

"I'll call her phone." Jeremy said reaching for his mobile.

"Hold on a minute, William!" Ulrich shouted running over to where William stood. William was in Yumi's classes, so Ulrich hoped he knew where she was. As Ulrich and the others raced across the school ground, William came to a halt. "Hey, have you seen Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Didn't you hear? She's in the nurse's office. She blacked out during class. Jim, who was walking by and heard the commotion, came in and took her to the nurse's office. That's the last time I saw her today." he answered. That was enough for Ulrich he took off in the direction of the nurse's office. Aelita thanked William, then they all raced to catch up with Ulrich.

Ulrich stopped right outside the closed door of the nurse's office. He was about to knock when the door opened, and there stood Yumi with the school's nurse, Dorothy. Ulrich slightly blushed, side-stepping to get out of their way.

"Now Yumi," she began as Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy raced in. "Take it easy for a while. Here is a note for Jim, telling him you must sit out of gym class today." She said handing Yumi the note. Yumi nodded her head yes and walked over to her friends.

"How are you feeling?" Aelita asked. The others were gathering around to hear her explanation.

"Better now," she replied, smiling at Aelita to reassure her.

"Well we had better get to class. Since Sissy's brother, Troy, is here all gym classes have been scheduled at the same time." Odd said. "Hey I will race you all there. Last one there is Sissy's servant, for the rest of the day." he shouted running off. Aelita and Jeremy chased after him, while Ulrich stayed behind to walk with Yumi.

"You can go ahead and race them." Yumi said indicating Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy.

"That's alright, I'd rather not tire myself out before gym class." Ulrich answered smiling. Just then Sissy, Herb, Nicolas, and Troy walked by. Sissy grabbed Troy's arm and kept walking in the direction Odd and the others ran towards. Yumi's knees started to shake, and she accidentally grabbed onto Ulrich's shoulder for balance. Ulrich looked over and saw that Yumi was a little pale.

"Yumi, are you alright?" he asked gently resting his hand on top of hers (which was still on his shoulder.) Yumi closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them up again. She saw they were the only ones standing there. She looked over at Ulrich who was looking at her very concerned.

"I'm fine. I just need a good night's sleep." she replied trying to smile.

"Alright," he answered, not fully believing her. "Well we'd better head to gym class." Yumi nodded her head in agreement and slipped her hand out from under his, and off his shoulder.

As Ulrich headed for the locker rooms, Yumi headed around them towards the soccer fields. Upon arriving she found Jim and gave him the note from Dorothy, the nurse.

"Well alright, I guess, but tomorrow you have to join in." he said. "Go ahead and sit on the sidelines next to the benches. Can you handle that?" he asked.

"No problem." Yumi answered walking over there. As she sat down Aelita came running out of the girls locker room.

"Hi Yumi." she said sitting down next to her.

"Hi, so are you all ready for gym class?" she asked winking at her friend.

"Yea, but I'd rather skip it. I don't really like gym class." She finished sticking out her tongue. Yumi couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You aren't trying to play sick too are you?" Odd asked Aelita as he, Jeremy, and Ulrich walked over.

"I wish I could. Yumi do you want to trade places?" Aelita asked.

"I wish I could." Yumi answered. Just then Sissy was walking towards them, followed by her little group; Herb, Nicolas, and Troy.

"So Ulrich, about that conversation we had earlier." Sissy started then leaned in close to his ear. "What do you say? Do you want to meet my brother and go out with me or not?" she asked. Everyone had been watching Sissy and Ulrich trying to hear what she was saying except for Troy, who was staring at Yumi.

"I won't go out with you, but I will do this." Ulrich said backing a little ways away from Sissy. "Hi Troy, I'm Ulrich. Sissy here tells me you're a soccer champion. That is really cool how about showing me some cool moves?" he asked looking at Troy. Troy hadn't heard him though, as a matter of fact, Troy hadn't even seen him. He had sat down next to, an uncomfortable looking, Yumi. Everyone now had their attention on Yumi and Troy. As Troy leaned in to whisper something into Yumi's ear, Yumi jumped up, and walked over to stand next to Ulrich. Everyone was looking at Yumi, and her fast reaction, while Troy made a quick twisted grin on his face. Yumi was standing by Ulrich, when she got dizzy again. Her knees buckled and she almost hit the ground, except for Ulrich had caught her. With a flip of her hair Sissy, followed by her group, walked off to go find Jim. Ulrich who was still holing onto Yumi, was trying to help her stand up.

"Are you alright Yumi?" A concerned Aelita asked gently touching her arm. Yumi, who had regained her balance, smiled and nodded her head.

"I just seem to get dizzy once in a while." She said. Ulrich, who was still holding onto Yumi, didn't seem to buy her story.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking her in the eyes seriously.

"Yes I'm positive. After a good night's sleep I'll be just fine." she answered. Jim blew his whistle, indicating gym class had started. Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita waved goodbye to Yumi and took off to line up, while Ulrich stayed behind for a moment.

"Yumi if you need anything I'll just be over there." he said gently letting go of her.

"Thanks Ulrich. I don't know why, but Troy," she started, pausing. "He makes me…uncomfortable." she said looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about it." he said. "Do you want to watch me wipe the floor with him in the soccer game?" Ulrich asked smiling at Yumi. Yumi looked up.

"Go for it." she said. Then Ulrich ran off to line up.

"What's this!" Jim screamed making everyone jump. "What do you mean you aren't playing?" he screamed at Troy. Sissy stepped in and simply said.

"Troy came here to rest Jim, and I'm here to make sure he does. Daddy, or Mr. Delmas, had already okayed it. Unless you want to go argue with him, then leave Troy alone. Troy will play tomorrow, right Troy?" she asked looking at her older brother. Troy simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine, then park it over there with that girl." Jim replied pointing at Yumi. Troy smiled and started to walk over to where Yumi sat. Yumi was staring at something on the ground and didn't know Troy was coming to sit by her.

"Hello again," he said watching as a startled Yumi popped her head up to see who was talking to her.

"There isn't going to be any soccer game today, instead we will have it tomorrow. So, today we will do warm ups which includes; push-ups, sit-ups, laps around the track, stretching, and building up your energy." Jim exclaimed, shouting at the kids like they were in the army. He numbered everyone off and gave them stations. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Sissy, Herb, and Nicolas were all in one group. They were sent over to do sit-ups and push-ups. As they started Odd elbowed Ulrich.

"Hey, Yumi doesn't look to happy." Odd said. Ulrich looked over on the benches to see Yumi slightly backing away from Troy.

"I have a plan." Ulrich said, jumping up to go talk to Jim. Jim was timing the runners when Ulrich ran up to him.

"Hey Jim can I ask you a question?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure, what about?" Jim asked stopping the watch as the runners ran by.

"It's about Troy, I'm worried about him. I mean he's losing his focus." Ulrich said pretending to seem worried.

"What do you mean" Jim asked giving Ulrich his full attention.

"Well he's over there with Yumi, and he seems to, maybe kind of, like her a little." Ulrich said tightening his hand into a fist. Jim didn't seem to notice though. "I was just wondering is it fair to make him sit by her. What if he goes back to his school and loses because of Yumi? I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that I could have stopped them from losing. Like you could." Ulrich finished. He watched as Jim's face turned to nervousness.

"Fine, go get her, and have her sit by you and your friends." A worried Jim said. "But if I don't see you all working hard, I'll send her back." Ulrich didn't wait to see if Jim had more to say, he took off running towards Yumi and Troy.

"Yumi," Ulrich said nearing his friend.

Meanwhile, (From Yumi's View)

" _So Yumi are you busy tonight?" Troy asked, sitting down next to me. I wanted to scream yes, but my throat seemed to be clogging up. Instead I just shook my head yes._

"_Oh to bad, I would have** loved **to hang out with you." he said grabbing my hand. I pulled my hand away trying to scoot back, but I could only make it so far. All of the sudden I was extremely tired._

"_Well," Troy said moving closer to me. "I can get my father to let us ditch the dump. How about we go paint the town?" he asked me. It seemed to take all of my energy just to say shake my head no. I looked down at the ground hoping he would leave me alone, but that didn't work as well as I'd hoped. _

"_You look a little pale, how about we head over there." Troy stated, pointing to under the bleachers, where the fans sit. I was about to shake my head no when my head started to pound, and I started having trouble breathing. He grabbed my hand tightly and was about to pull me up when I heard a voice._

(Back to normal)

"Yumi," Ulrich said running over to them. "Hey, Jim said you could come and sit by us why we do our exercises." Ulrich said, watching as Troy slowly let go of Yumi's hand. She put it up to her head and closed her eyes. Ulrich walked over, and bent down to her level.

"Here," he whispered, "Take my hand." he said, slowly slipping his hand into hers. Yumi opened her eyes and let Ulrich help her stand up. She still had one hand on her head, and put most of her weight on Ulrich, as he slowly walked her over to the rest of the group. Troy, watching as they walked away, grinned as a sign flashed in his eyes.

"Yumi, you don't look so well." Ulrich said slowing his pace to almost a crawl. Ulrich was holding onto Yumi by gripping her hand, and putting his other arm around her waist to steady her. He brought his hand that was holding hers to his shoulder. She then placed her hand on his shoulder. Ulrich now used his free hand to gently lift her chin. As he looked her in the eyes he could tell she was tired and didn't feel well. Yumi turned her head sideways, and coughed to clear her throat.

"I'm alright, I just…… didn't fell well for a second. I'm feeling better now." She said smiling up at Ulrich. He didn't buy it though. Not with the way she was acting. She was to tired and pale. She still had a lot of her weight on him, just to walk. Ulrich didn't mind this though, but it still worried him. As Yumi sat down near her friends, Ulrich walked back over to Odd who was doing some push-ups. Sissy was looking from Yumi to Troy when she came up with an idea.

"Herb," she whispered, looking over at Herb who was trying to do a sit-up. He was red in the face and sweating. "Herb." she said again a little more loudly. Herb gave up trying, and moved over next to Sissy.

"What?" an out of breath Herb asked.

"I have a little plan to get Yumi out of the way, and Ulrich to be mine." she said lookingfrom Troy back to Yumi.

So now Troy has an evil side, Sissy has a plan, Yumi again doesn't feel well again, Ulrich suspects something, Odd is hungry, Aelita hates gym class, Jeremy has been pretty quiet, and Herb can't do a sit-up! Oh my gosh, what will happen next? So much drama! That's a lot to sink in. I already have the next chapter done, so review to give me ideas, and I'll post it as soon as I can. Review Please!


	3. Knock, Knock

Walking home that night, Yumi felt a little chilly. As the wind blew through her hair, and her teeth began to chatter, she wished home were a lot closer to the school. She walked up the steps to her house and tried to turn the door knob, it was stuck, either that or the door was locked. Yumi reached into her bag to find her house key, and unlock the door. Once inside Yumi locked the door back up, and went to find her family.

"Mom, I'm home…… Dad?….. Is anyone home at all?" she asked looking inside the rooms she passed. She set her bag down on the table and saw a note. As she picked it up her cell phone went off, which startled her.

"Hello?" she answered looking at the note. "Hello?" Yumi said again, not getting a clear response, when suddenly she heard breathing. "Hello, who is this?" she asked again.

"Click," suddenly the person, on the other line, hung up.

"That was weird," she said setting down the phone to read the note. When suddenly it rang again. Yumi hesitated before answering it again.

"It might be my parents though," she said, picking it up again. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Yumi, its Ulrich." Ulrich's voice came through the phone.

"Oh hi, geesh why didn't you just say so earlier?" she asked .

"Earlier? This is the first time I have called you today." he said.

"You mean that wasn't you who just called, then hung up?" Yumi asked nervously.

"No, I don't think so. Are you alright Yumi?" Ulrich asked concerned.

"Yea, yea I'm fine. So why did you call?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you got there alright. You weren't feeling well, so I just called to make sure." he finished.

"Oh I'm fine, but I can't find my parents. They left a note though it says,"

"_Dear Yumi, Your grandmother, back in Japan, fell and hurt herself. We took your brother with us. Sorry about the short notice, call if you need anything. Love, Mom and Dad."_

"Wow, your parents are kind of, random." Ulrich said.

"Yea tell me about it." She replied.

"Well, I have to go. I promised Jeremy I'd help him with lifting his computer. He's rearranging his room again. If you need anything, I'm a little closer than your parents, so you can call," Ulrich stated.

"Yea, thanks. I will if I need to. Bye." Yumi said laughing.

"Bye." Ulrich said hanging up his phone. Yumi thought about getting dinner, but was still tired from today.

"I'll just go to bed." She said, talking to no one in particular. Yumi got ready for bed and turned out the light. Right before she drifted off to sleep she heard a "Tap" on her window. Yumi slowly sat up in bed. It was already dark outside so she really couldn't see much. Then another "Tap" came to her ears. She slowly got out of bed and peered out her window. All she could see was the tree, that stood outside her window.

"It was windy outside, the tree probably hit the window." she said crawling back into bed. She put a pillow over her head to drown out the taps when she heard a new noise. She heard a faint person's whistle. Yumi sat up in bed and turned on her light. She then walked over to the window, and glanced out. All she saw was the tree, and a car driving by outside. Just then she saw a little pebble hit the window. She looked down and saw Troy. _He must have followed me home._ Yumi thought. She opened her window and yelled down at him.

"What are you doing here? Go back to school." she said.

"No way, I want to talk to you." was his answer.

"Then talk to me tomorrow, good night." she said starting to close her window.

"No, I have to tell you now." Troy said.

"Well I'm not letting you in. Go back to school and leave me alone." she demanded.

"I can't leave you alone, not until I tell you," he said from below. Yumi realizing he wouldn't go away, opened her window up all the way.

"Fine, hurry though its cold." she exclaimed, rubbing her skin.

"I have to whisper it in your ear." he said.

"Well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow, I am not letting you in. I'm cold and tired, so good night." she said trying to end the conversation, her skin was crawling.

"That's not a problem. I can warm you up." he said running over to the base of the tree. Yumi's stomach leaped.

"Just go home, you can tell me tomorrow." she said chattering her teeth, mostly because she was cold, but partly because she was scared.

"No!" came a devious reply. Troy had already started to climb the tree. Yumi quickly shut her window, locked it, and ran over to turn out the lights. She backed away from her window towards the door. After a couple of minutes had gone bye, Yumi thought he might have left. She slowly ventured to her window and looked out. There she saw him on a branch, peering into her window.

"Come on, let me in, I have to tell you." Troy said.

"No!" Yumi screamed, jumping back. She ran and grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Ulrich's number.

"Odd watch out, it's going to fall…Crash" was the first noises Yumi heard.

"Ulrich, are you there?" Yumi asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Way to go Odd, yea I'm here. Hey Yumi, what's up?" Ulrich asked. Yumi took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Yumi? Are you still there?" Ulrich asked, as she heard Aelita giggle in the background.

"Yea, I'm here." Came Yumi's shaky reply.

"Yumi you don't sound alright. What's wrong?" Ulrich asked. As another "Crash" was heard through the phone. "Hold on a minute you guys." Ulrich said. "Yumi are you alright?" he asked again.

"Kind of." Yumi said, trying not to look at the window.

"What do you mean kind of?" Ulrich asked, as the noises behind him stopped.

"Yumi, I can still see you." Came Troy's voice through the locked window.

"Ulrich, Troy's here." Yumi whispered through the phone.

"He's in your house?" Ulrich asked.

"No, he's outside my house." she replied.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yes I am. But its not like he's just ringing the door bell. He climbed up the tree, outside my room, near my widow. He keeps talking to me." She again whispered through the phone.

"Don't worry we will be right there. Just sit tight." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked pausing. After a moment of silence Ulrich simply said,

"Don't worry Yumi. I'll call you back, once we have made it out of school. I'll be right there." Ulrich said.

"Ok,………… please hurry." Yumi breathed.

"I will." came the reply. "Bye for now." he said

"Good bye," Yumi chocked out hanging up. Yumi curled herself into a ball, squeezing herself into a corner.

"Yyyyyuuuuuummmmmiiiiii, come on." Troy said again. Yumi didn't answer. She hoped if she stayed quiet he would think she left. _"Please go away."_ Yumi thought.

Just then the window started to shake. "Just a quick minute, then I'll leave." He said again. "Yyyyuuuummmmiiiii, are you in there?" he asked. _"Yes, he thinks I'm gone. Maybe he'll leave."_ Then a faint ring tone from her cell phone went off. "Oh so you are in there. Let me in please." Troy begged, shaking the window again. Yumi answered the phone, praying it was Ulrich.

"Hello, Ulrich?" Yumi whispered.

"Hey Yumi, we're almost there." Ulrich said. She could tell he had been running. She could hear his heavy breathing.

"How far are you?" she asked.

"A block or two." came his reply. Troy then started to shake the window again.

"AH!" Yumi screamed, clutching her knees with her free arm.

"Yumi, Yumi! Are you ok? Yumi?" Ulrich shouted in a panic.

"Ulrich he's trying to shake the window open." she said shaking, As Troy shook the window, causing the latch to move.

"Don't be afraid," came Troy's voice from outside.

"The latch, Ulrich, the latch on the window is starting to break." Yumi whispered into the phone.

"I can see your house." Ulrich replied.

"Ulrich, the key to the door, it's under the welcome mat." Yumi whispered, hoping Troy didn't hear. Just then the latch to the window broke, and the wind gently blew the window open.

"There we go, how kind of you." Troy claimed, slowly crawling inside.

"He's inside," Yumi pleaded, wishing Ulrich were here now.

"Don't worry. I'll make this quick." Troy taunted, standing up.

"Yumi!" Ulrich screamed into the phone, upon hearing Troy's taunt. As Troy edged closer Yumi's whole body began to shake. She tried to run, but her legs gave out, and she fell to the floor.

"Now, now hold still." Troy said, grabbing her by the wrist, wrenching her up, as Yumi dropped her phone to the floor.

"Yumi!" Ulrich screamed, unlocking the door, and walking in.

"Ulrich, I'm mmhmmhm." she exclaimed, as Troy threw his hand over her mouth. Troy then pulled her close, trapping her against him, with his other arm. Yumi started to loose coconsciousness again. Her knees grew weak, until she collapsed against him. Everything started to become blurry around her.

"Listen closely Yumi," Troy said in her ear, while breathing down her neck. Yumi willed herself to move, with no avail. Troy opened his mouth to speak again when the light flipped on. Ulrich was in mid-air, and kicked Troy to the ground. Causing him to loose his grip on Yumi. Ulrich landed and caught Yumi right before she hit the floor. Odd and Jeremy rushed past Ulrich, and pinned Troy to the ground, while Aelita stood beside Ulrich to check on Yumi. Just then Troy kicked Odd and Jeremy off of him. He stood up and ran towards the door. The same door that Aelita happened to be standing in front of. Ulrich, still holing onto Yumi, grabbed Aelita with his free hand and pulled her backwards. As Troy escaped, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita fell backwards, onto Yumi's bed. Odd and Jeremy stood up and ran to the window just in time to see Troy disappearing into the night.

"Yumi, Yumi can you hear me?" Ulrich asked, trying to stand himself and her up.

"Yea……" came Yumi's weak reply. Still shaking Yumi tried to stand on her own, but her knees gave out, and she fell against Ulrich's chest.

Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita watched as Ulrich tried to calm Yumi down. Aelita, who had already stood up, backed up and leaned against Jeremy, who put his arm around her.

Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich, still shaking. Ulrich pulled her close to him and ran one of his hands through her jet-black hair.

"Hey, it's alright now, we're here. Are you alright?" Ulrich asked. Yumi slowly lifted her head to look Ulrich in the eyes.

"Yea I'm okay." she said. Then she rested her head against him, and slowly stopped shaking. Aelita walked over and brushed Yumi's hair behind her ear.

"Let's get you packed." Aelita said gently. "You're going to sleep in my room for the week. I always wanted a room-mate." she replied smiling. Yumi smiled back still holding onto Ulrich for support.

So now Troy has not only an evil side, but a bold and kind of creepy side as well. The thing that's on everybody's mind is this; Why does Yumi feel weak? Did Troy follow her home? What will Ulrich do? And what the heck is Sissy's plan (from chapter two)? I'll up-date soon, I promise. Please review, if people like what I am writing, I'll up-date faster. For now see ya!


	4. Sissy's Plan

The next morning Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd were walking out of the principal's office.

"I can't believe he didn't believe us." Odd said.

"Why would he? His son is the perfect person." Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Well we'll just keep an eye out for him." Ulrich said.

"One problem, he's in Yumi's classes, We aren't." Jeremy said pushing his glasses up.

"Well, we'll think of something. In the mean time let's head over to Aelita's room." Ulrich said.

"Then breakfast." Odd replied rubbing his stomach.

"Yoo-hoo Ulrich my love, can I get a word." Sissy asked running up behind them.

"Haha, have fun," Odd said, as he and Jeremy kept walking. Ulrich tried to keep walking giving Sissy a hint, but she just wouldn't buy it.

"Oh Ulrich, I'm so sorry, for you." She said, lightly touching his shoulder.

"For what?" he asked, prying her hand off.

"Well I mean about you loosing Yumi to Troy. I can't imagine what your going through." Sissy exclaimed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ulrich said.

"Well, don't you know? I'll be happy to tell you." She said.

"Ok, ummm, well thanks, but no thanks. See you around." he called, beginning to walk away. Sissy, who had already anticipated this simply said,

"I know about last night. He went there for a reason." she said, looking at her nails. Ulrich stopped dead, and turned around.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well Yumi asked Troy to come over and then kicked him out. He had to run all the way back here. For some reason she didn't want him over anymore. Yumi asked him over in the first place. He thought she was joking when she to said go home." Sissy exclaimed.

"I doubt it." Ulrich said casually.

"She isn't felling well is she? She gets dizzy, and sick, she starts to loose her focus. Am I right Ulrich dear?" she asked.

"First, how did you know that, and second I'm not your dear." he huffed.

"Simple, Yumi loves him. Girls always get woozy when their in love. For some reason she's lying to you about the whole thing. Odd knew about it, didn't he tell you? Troy asked him for directions to her house. But, I would never treat a boy that way, especially not you. I mean after all when you walk by I get dizzy too. It's love Ulrich, you and me forever. Troy and Yumi are also meant to together forever." Sissy exclaimed, curling her fingers on his back.

"Then maybe, I'll stay clear of you. After all, we don't want you to get to dizzy, you might hurt yourself." Ulrich said, pretending to care. Sissy turned around and walked away saying,

"Oh I knew you cared, but don't worry dear, you and I will be just fine." she replied turning a corner. "Phase one complete." she snickered.

Odd and Jeremy were knocking on Aelita's door, for the seventh time.

"Maybe they aren't home." Jeremy said.

"Hmm, where would they go? They wouldn't eat breakfast without me………would they?" Odd asked, looking at Jeremy.

"Of course not," Aelita said. The boys turned around to see Aelita and Yumi walking down the hall.

"Where were you? I'm starving." Odd claimed grabbing his stomach.

"We went to the nurse's office, to get a note. That way Yumi could be excused from gym class again." Aelita said smiling.

"Oh," Odd and Jeremy replied. Aelita walked to her door, unlocked it, and went in to get her school bag. Yumi followed Aelita to get her bag, while Odd and Jeremy just came in for fun. Odd and Jeremy plopped down on the bed Yumi was using.

"You didn't try to get out of gym Aelita?" Odd asked with a smirk.

"I couldn't think of an excuse." Aelita grinned back.

"So you guys have the big soccer game today, right?" Yumi asked.

"That's right. Jim said that Troy will be captain of one team, and Ulrich captain of the other." Odd replied.

"Speaking of Ulrich, where is he?" Aelita asked, looking at Odd and Jeremy.

"He's uh, he's umm." Odd stated looking at Jeremy.

"Well you see he went umm," Jeremy tried.

"Right here." Ulrich said turning the corner. "Ready for breakfast?" he asked.

"You bet!" Odd said jumping up. Everyone laughed as they headed out the door. Yumi, the last one out, locked the door then turned around to see Ulrich right next to her.

"Thanks for waiting," she said, slightly blushing.

"No problem," Ulrich answered, as they started to walk to the cafeteria.

"So…. where were you anyway?" Yumi asked casually.

" I got caught by Sissy." Ulrich said disgusted. When he caught the look in Yumi's eyes he continued on. "It wasn't important, really. Just some stuff about how I secretly love her, and more stuff about her brother. That's it." he answered. Yumi shook her head and laughed.

"All I asked is where were you. You're the one who gave me the explanation," she said, laughing harder. Ulrich just grinned, as they walked into the cafeteria.

After breakfast and classes were over it was time for gym again. Yumi handed her note to Jim, and took a seat on the bleachers. Troy and Ulrich picked their teams carefully. Odd, of course, was Ulrich's first pick, while Troy picked Nicolas. Ulrich then picked Jeremy, while Troy picked Herb. Then they picked all the other available boys, while the girls were on another field. Yumi watched as the game progressed, Ulrich's team seemed to have the upper hand most of the game. They were up by three points. Ulrich had the ball and was about to shoot when Troy slid in. Normally when you slide in you kick the ball out of the way, but this time Troy hit Ulrich in the ankle.. causing Ulrich to fall down. Troy then took the ball and made a goal. Jim blew the whistle and ran over to Ulrich, who was still lying on the ground holding his ankle. Jim examined it and decided Ulrich would sit out the rest of the game. Odd helped him hobble his way over to where Yumi sat. Yumi jumped up and ran to help Odd.

"Hey," Ulrich grimaced as Yumi ran over. She slipped under Ulrich's arm and helped him walk the rest of the way. Odd saluted and ran back over to the game.

"Does it hurt? Are you alright?" she asked, helping him sit down.

"Just a little. Jim didn't want me to play anymore, that way I could still play for next week's big game." he said, smiling.

"To bad, Troy isn't very good. You were beating him badly." Yumi replied smiling. Ulrich just laughed. They watched as Troy quickly turned the game around. His team was now up by seven. Ulrich looked over at Yumi, who was watching Odd as he spiked it.

"_There's no way she invited Troy over." Ulrich thought. "X.A.N.A has been quiet lately, I wonder if he's doing this? But then why is he after Yumi? Normally he wants Aelita, so he can get the keys to Lyoko. Nah, there's no way he's behind this. Yumi does act weird around him though. Nah, it's just Sissy's imagination. Odd wouldn't go behind my back, if he does something he at least tells me." Ulrich thought as the words "Heads Up!" were heard._

Odd had accidentally kicked the ball too hard, and it was heading straight towards them. Ulrich stood up, on his bad leg, and kicked the ball in the other direction, with his good leg. Then he sat back down. Yumi stared up at him.

"Nice kick, and Jim took you out of the game, why?" Yumi asked, laughing as Ulrich sat back down smiling at her. Yumi slowly leaned back and rested against Ulrich.

"_No way she would." Ulrich thought. _Wrapping one of his arms around to her side.

I did have stars for when times change, or I go to a new person. For some reason they didn't show up though. I'll think of something else to make it easier. Thank you to everyone who gave a review here is the next edition. Please Review!Hey do me a favor everyone, review the questions you have in our head about the future chapters. EXP: Why does Yumi get sick around Troy? Just stuff like that. Then I can make sure I answer your questions in the next chapter I write. Plus, it will help me get ideas for the next chapter. REVIEW! LOL


	5. Beware of Rumors

The girls soccer game had long since ended, and Aelita was sitting with Ulrich and Yumi. The boys soccer game was almost done. With Ulrich on the side lines, Troy's team scored higher, and higher, until even Jim knew Ulrich's team had lost. When the game ended, Odd and Jeremy made their way over to the others.

"Good game guys," Ulrich said.

"Yea, I guess if you call loosing by 33 points good." Odd replied.

"Nice try, but Troy is the best there is." Sissy said walking by, while holding onto her brother's arm. Ulrich stepped in front of Yumi while Troy just smiled.

"Good game." Troy said, stretching his hand out to Ulrich. Ulrich shook it saying,

"Yea, except for that kick." But Troy hadn't heard him again. He was busy watching Yumi.

"Maybe next time you'll feel better Yumi. Then I can watch you play." Troy said, stretching out the same hand to Yumi. Yumi stared at it for a moment, then stepped forwards. She put her hand in his to shake it, but immediately Yumi's knees buckled as she fell to her knees on the grass. Ulrich quickly bent down to Yumi's level, while Odd pulled Yumi and Troy's hand apart. Immediately after Odd did, Yumi fell into Ulrich's arms. While the group attended to Yumi, Sissy and her gang walked away. But not before Sissy looked at Ulrich and simply stated,

"Together forever." A little after they left, Yumi woke up.

"Are you alright?" Aelita asked. Yumi shook her head yes, and stood up with Ulrich's help.

"Let's get you back to Aelita's room." Ulrich said.

………………………………

As Ulrich sat down to dinner, in the cafeteria, Odd was trying to see how high he could balance food on his tray. Jeremy was waiting for his turn to get food, after Odd. While Aelita walked in to the cafeteria alone. She walked by their table stopping to say,

"Yumi said she didn't want to eat. She's in my room asleep." She replied to Ulrich.

"Alright Aelita, thanks." He said. Aelita then went to stand behind Jeremy, waiting for food. Odd slowly made his way over to the table.

"Enough food Odd?" Ulrich asked, as his friend came over to sit down.

"I'll probably go back for seconds. Wait, I forgot milk." Odd exclaimed jumping up. Ulrich shook his head and went back to his food. He was about to take a bite when he noticed a piece of paper on Odd's tray. Ulrich slowly pulled it out. It was food stained, but Ulrich could read it. It said,

_Dear Odd,_

_Thanks for the directions to Yumi's house. I'm sorry about last night, I thought she was joking. No hard feelings right? -Troy_

While Ulrich was reading this, a certain girl named Sissy, was watching with joy as she saw Ulrich read her note.

"I knew Ulrich would see it, Odd isn't dumb enough to eat paper." Sissy quietly whispered to herself.

"_How could they? Was Sissy right? How could they lie? Did they lie? They had to of, the note here proves it. Odd was just to stupid to hide it."_ Ulrich thought angrily. Suddenly Odd came back saying,

"Hey Yumi, so you did join us after all?" Ulrich looked up to see Yumi walking towards them.

"Yea," she replied sitting down next to Ulrich. Aelita and Jeremy came up and were equally pleased to see her. _"I'll ask her, if she hesitates then I'll know she's lying."_ Ulrich thought. He opened his mouth to speak when Troy sat down next to Yumi.

"Hey babe, do you want to come see how a real guy can show you some fun?" Troy asked, slipping his hand up and down Yumi's back. Yumi leaned sideways, accidentally brushing against Ulrich's shoulder.

"No thanks, I'd rather not." she said, growing pale again.

"Oh come on, you and me tonight. It'll be fun, I'll show you the best this place has to offer. We can't get in trouble don't worry baby, leave it all to me. We could go to your house if you wanted to, maybe a movie. Of course we don't have to watch the movie, if you get my drift." Troy said, his eyes dancing. Yumi shook her head no while grabbing onto Ulrich's hand, which was behind her.

"Come on baby, let's have some fun." he exclaimed grabbing Yumi's arm, pulling her closer to him. "I'll show you a taste of tonight," he said bringing his face close to hers.

"That's enough," Ulrich said, gently pulling Yumi away from Troy. Then he stepped in between them. Troy and Ulrich stared at each other for a moment, until Odd said,

"Yumi, are you alright?" Ulrich looked over to see Yumi had turned very pale, and was slipping off of her chair. Ulrich grabbed her and helped her stand up.

"I'm taking you to the nurse's office," Ulrich said, gently lifting Yumi into his arms. Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy stood up and followed Ulrich out.

"I'll come with you," Troy said. Odd looked at him and saw a red mark in his eyes. Odd quickly closed his eyes, rubbed them, then looked again. This time all he saw were normal blue eyes following after Yumi.

"Go away Troy," Ulrich said, watching as Yumi slowly fell in and out of consciousness, in his arms.

"Why, I care if she dies or not." Troy said. Ulrich froze for a moment, then kept walking.

"No one said she was going to die!" Aelita stated angrily. She turned around and stomped on his foot.

"Ouch!" Troy bellowed. Aelita turned around and ran to catch up with her friends.

"Nice touch," Odd said, as Aelita joined them again.

"We should try and hurry, she doesn't look well at all." Jeremy said, looking at Yumi's pale face with her black hair falling against it. As they neared the nurse's office Dorothy, the nurse, walked out.

"Oh my goodness, what is wrong with her?" She exclaimed opening the door wider for Ulrich.

"She started feeling sick during dinner." Odd said, walking behind Dorothy. Ulrich set Yumi on the bed and backed up for the nurse. After an examination Dorothy came to a conclusion.

"She appears to be exhausted, nothing more." Dorothy said to the others. "She's sleeping in your room this week right ?" she asked turning to Aelita.

"That's correct." Aelita replied.

"Could you boys take her there to rest, I'll stop by later to check on her." Dorothy said.

"Sure," Ulrich replied, gently lifting Yumi up into his arms again.

………………………………

As she opened her eyes and looked around she saw everyone was silently talking on Aelita's bed. Yumi gently raised her head and slowly sat up.

"Yumi, your awake." Jeremy said, looking over to where she was. Everyone got up and went over to her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Aelita asked.

"Yea, I don't know what happened." Yumi said, trying to stand up.

"No, no ,no you lie back down. The nurse said you need to rest." Ulrich said, gently pushing her shoulders back down.

"We'll let you rest, and then see you in the morning." Odd said, winking. As the others trooped out. Aelita grabbed Yumi a bottled water.

"Do you need anything else?" Aelita asked.

"No, thank you." she answered, laying down. "Just some rest."

Now Troy mentions death, what's that all about? I hope you like this chapter, I got help from Purplelover. I hope your as excited as I am about the next chapter, it's going to have a lot of information. Oh and before I forget what was with Odd, now he's seeing things or is he? Troy's eyes may hide the truth behind Yumi's problems. Review please! I get way excited when people do then I have to write the next chapter. REVIEW! Thanks!


	6. Eyes See You

That night as Yumi was asleep in her bed, and Aelita in hers, someone was tip-toeing outside their door. Slowly the latch on the door, clicked as the door unlocked. The doorknob turned slowly, as the door creaked open. There stood Troy, his eyes blazing red. He slowly stepped into the room closing the door.

"One kiss and it's all over, I'll leave." he whispered. He walked over to Aelita's bed first. Slowly he slipped rope around her wrists, gently tying them together. Aelita didn't even stir from her sleep. He then tied Aelita's wrists to the bed frame, and set a piece of duck tape on her mouth. As he blinked an instant of red shown in his eyes. He walked over to Yumi's bed, where she lay asleep in her bed. Troy gently lifted her up, and rubbed her cheek, he then whispered in her ear.

"Yumi, time to wake up." Troy. As Yumi opened her eyes, she saw Troy. Yumi opened her mouth to scream, but couldn't, for Troy had placed his hand over her mouth.

"We don't want to wake Aelita up, do we now? I wanted to talk to you remember." he said watching the look on Yumi's face fall. "Now I told you I was going to show you how to have a good time remember? We were going to watch a movie. I guess we can skip the movie and do what we were going to do anyway." he said. Yumi didn't say anything, she tried to kick him but he blocked it. He leaned in and whispered close to her face. "Careful, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." he taunted. Yumi's eyes grew wide as he leaned in closer, until their lips were almost touching.

"Now do you want to see how a real man kisses?" he asked. "Ulrich is nothing, soon you will see that to. One kiss from me and you'll come back for more." She was slowly growing tired again, she could feel it. "I'm going to tell you a secret, your mine baby, and you always will be. Nothing Ulrich does will help you. I will always find you. Now let's forget about him, after all I can help you forget he even exists." he said inching closer and closer to her face.

"_I have to do something or I'm in trouble."_ She thought. In a last effort she bit his hand causing him to drop her. Yumi fell onto her bed, grabbing her cell phone. She dialed Ulrich's number. It started to ring when, Troy stood up grabbed the phone and tossed it onto Aelita's bed. It hit her causing her to wake up. A startled and muffled Aelita tried to break free but to no avail. As she watched Troy pick Yumi up and bring her close to his face, she heard a voice.

"Hello?" a tired voice said. Aelita looked down and saw Yumi's phone was on. It was Ulrich! Aelita tried to talk, but it sounded more like someone underwater.

"umlrmm Yummimm nmmedms mhelmp." she tried to say. She was attempting to say -Ulrich Yumi needs help- but it didn't quiet work.

When Troy picked Yumi up he said, "How's about we skip the movie and move on to the fun part. We can play Romeo and Juliet. How about it? Should I take you some place romantic next time? I will but for now here will do." he said. He stood her up, and brought her close. " "After the kiss I'll tell you what I wanted to whisper in your ear that night at your house. Now to answer your wish," he said swooping down and kissing Yumi. Yumi tried to get away but her energy was draining fast. She pushed against him, but it felt more like she accidentally bumped him. Suddenly the lights flipped on and Troy dropped Yumi onto her bed.

"Yumi, what did you say?" Ulrich asked, rubbing his eyes. Odd and Jeremy were right behind him. Suddenly Troy pushed past them, knocking them down. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd looked at each other then ran in. Jeremy set out to untie Aelita, while Odd and Ulrich were trying to wake Yumi up.

"Yumi, Yumi please come on wake up." Ulrich pleaded. Yumi's eyes slowly opened to see Ulrich holding her and Odd grabbing some water. Jeremy had finished untying Aelita and were standing by Yumi.

"How are you feeling?" Ulrich asked.

"Ok," she replied sitting up. Her eyes began to water as she fought back the tears. No one noticed. She looked up at Ulrich and hugged him. She tightly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't cry, she just wanted to be held. Troy had scared her but she didn't want anyone to know. Ulrich just wrapped one of his arms around her and with the other gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm going to kill him." Odd suddenly exclaimed, shaking the water bottle in the air, causing some to fall on the others.

"Hey watch it," Jeremy said, while he held onto Aelita. He was rubbing her wrists where she was tied. Ulrich just laughed. Yumi tried to join in the laughter, but it turned into a cough. Odd looked at her and handed her the water bottle. Yumi nodded her head and drank some, still holding onto Ulrich.

"So what happened?" Jeremy asked Aelita. Aelita explained how she woke up to Jeremy and Odd while Ulrich was talking to Yumi.

"Are you sure your alright? Did he hurt you?" Ulrich asked concerned.

"No, he mostly just talked. But he………" Yumi replied stopping.

"He what?" Ulrich asked encouraging her to continue. When she didn't saw anything he held her tighter and whispered in her ear, "Yumi I can't help if you don't let me. I'll do everything I can, but you have to trust me." he said. Yumi looked up into is eyes,

"Your going to hate me." She replied looking at the wall. Ulrich gently pulled her chin to look at him saying,

"It's not your fault, I won't hate you." He replied gently.

"He, he, he its' not important" Yumi said.

"Well you can still tell me. I'll care. Remember Yumi I'm on your side." he said.Yumi buried her face in Ulrich's shoulder again. She took a deep breath and mumbled something.

"What?" Ulrich asked leaning in to hear her. Yumi slowly brought her face up and quietly whispered.

"He, he kissed me." She said, water forming in her eyes. Ulrich looked at her and his face took a look of sadness.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier." He replied, running his fingers through her hair.

"It was weird though, I started to get weaker, I tried to push him off but I couldn't." She said, as a single tear slowly slipped down her cheek. Ulrich had never seen Yumi cry, and was a little surprised. He slowly reached his hand to her face and brushed it off.

"It's alright now, I promise." Ulrich said. Yumi, who had a little strength now, wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck. Ulrich rubbed her back letting her know it was okay.

"He said there would be a next time." She whispered, shaking a little. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her, to help her stop shaking.

"No there won't." Ulrich said sternly. "I'll be there Yumi, I'll be there."


	7. Notes

"Thanks for walking me to class," Yumi replied.

"No problem, I'll pick you up too." Ulrich said.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine."

"I know, but I want to." Ulrich stated. Yumi just smiled and walked into her class room. She walked up to the teacher, handed her a note and then took her seat next to William.

"What did the note say?" William asked, as she sat down.

"My parents don't want me to be near Troy, they say I should concentrate more on my studies first." Yumi lied. William nodded his head in agreement. Troy walked in and took his seat behind Yumi.

"Troy, I am going to move you, can you please sit over here?" Troy stood up and walked to the other side of the class room. Yumi let out a sigh of relief and opened her history book. As Yumi looked over where Troy sat, just to make sure he was there she saw something. There was black smoke hovering around his right wrist for just a split second.

"_That's weird. I wonder why on earth I saw that." she thought. "Well whatever it was it's gone now. It was probably just a reflection or something."_

………………………………

Ulrich walked into Yumi's classroom to pick her up. She was sitting at her desk finishing up some homework. Troy was no where in site.

"Hey Yumi, ready to go?" Ulrich asked. Yumi looked up, and closed her book.

"Sure," she replied. Ulrich and Yumi then walked to meet up with the others. As the bell rang, indicating that school was over, they headed for Jeremy's room.

"Now what shall we do?" Aelita asked. They all looked at each other hoping someone had as idea. When no one had one they sighed. When suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jeremy stood up and answered it. Sissy barged in flipping Jeremy on the floor. Odd went over and picked Jeremy up, while Sissy, Troy, Herb, and Nicolas walked straight over to Ulrich. Ulrich stood up and gently pushed Yumi and Aelita behind him. Ulrich would have jumped on Troy if Yumi hadn't of placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Ulrich asked, through clenched teeth. Odd and Jeremy came to stand by Ulrich.

"Simple, Troy, Herb, and Nicolas against You, my dear Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy, in a game of soccer." Sissy said. Yumi and Aelita looked at each other and smiled.

"_No way Ulrich turns down a soccer match." Yumi thought._ She was proven right when Ulrich agreed.

"Ten minutes, west soccer field, we'll be there." Ulrich said eyeing Troy. Odd and Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Myself, Aelita, and Yumi would love to sit on the side-lines and watch you loose Ulrich." Sissy said, laughing.

"Watch us loose, to you? I don't think so. Sissy were you not awake last time we played. Ulrich here dominated the field until Troy kicked him." Odd said, putting his arm around his friend. Sissy walked out of the room follow by Herb, Nicolas, and lastly Troy.

"Hope you girls don't mind." Ulrich said turning around.

"No, not at all." Aelita answered, as Yumi shook her head in agreement. The girl's waited outside in the hall while the boys changed.

Aelita noticed Yumi was leaning against the wall and holding her head.

"Yumi are you feeling alright?" Aelita asked, touching her arm gently.

"Yea, yea I'm fine. I just get dizzy every time Troy is around. I start to feel wobbly and tired." she said. "It's worse when he touches me."

"You also get pale to." Aelita said. "Do you want to stay here? I'll stay with you." Aelita asked.

"No, I'll be fine, but thanks." Yumi answered, as Jeremy walked out of his room.

"All ready," he declared. "Where's Ulrich and Odd?" he then asked.

"Still changing," was Aelita's response. They waited outside for a few minutes, then their door opened.

"All done." Odd exclaimed, walking out with Ulrich on his heels. Ulrich had a soccer ball and was ready to go. The gang then walked off towards the soccer field.

………………………………

Ulrich's team was beating Troy's by five points at the moment. Aelita and Yumi couldn't be more please, while Sissy was furious. She then composed herself.

"Yumi dear," she started. While Aelita and Yumi looked at each other surprised that Sissy had called her dear. "Maybe we should bond more." she finished.

"Bond? You and me?" Yumi asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Why yes, after all if you marry my brother we would be one family. I couldn't hate my only sister-in-law." Sissy finished patting Yumi's hand.

"I'm sorry Sissy, but I don't like your brother. We aren't going to get married." Yumi said casually.

"Well now, that's now what he told me. Here he asked me to give you this note." Sissy said, handing Yumi a folded piece of paper. As Yumi took it, the boys came over for a water break. Yumi shoved the note in her pocket and whispered to Aelita,

"Don't tell them about the note, for now." She begged. Aelita nodded her head yes. Sissy then walked over to her brother and his team.

"How are we doing? Nice game huh?" Odd proudly stated.

"Yea, but it's all Ulrich. Basically it's an Ulrich versus Troy game. We just stand there for emergency purposes." Jeremy said laughing. Ulrich sat down by Yumi and asked,

"So are you two and Sissy getting along?" Aelita laughed, while Yumi answered for them.

"Oh yes!" she said sarcastically, kicking Ulrich gently in the leg.

"Hey, be careful with that." Odd replied jumping down to examine Ulrich's leg. "That right there is our ticket to winning" Yumi apologized laughingly.

"Well ten more minutes and the game is over." Aelita announced.

"What's the score again?" Jeremy questioned.

"You guys are up by three." Yumi stated. Sissy ran back over trying to stop, but accidentally tripping over Odd's foot, fell into Ulrich's lap.

"Oh my, so sorry." She exclaimed, while slipping a folded up piece of paper into Ulrich's jacket. Ulrich picked her off him. "Anyway Troy wants to know if you and your team," Sissy said waving her hand off at Odd and Jeremy. "Are ready?" The boys answered her by jumping up and running back out onto the soccer field.

"What are you smiling about?" Aelita asked. Sissy just shrugged her shoulders.

"_That was to easy, two fake notes delivered in one day. Soon sparks will fly, and my dear Ulrich you will be mine." Sissy thought to herself._

OOOO, What is with the notes? Will Sissy's plan work? Will Ulrich's team win the game? Why am I asking so many questions when I know the answers? lol I'll up-date soon. Please review, and check out my other new story. The Magic Of Love.


	8. Tricks And Anger

The boys went back to their soccer game, and Yumi went back to read her note. As Yumi read it, Aelita was also reading, it over her shoulder.

"Yumi I loved out encounter last night, how about you meet me in the woods at ten O'clock tonight? Don't play hard to get, or I'll have to come find you. But, I wouldn't mind, your worth it. Wear something cute, say a dress or short skirt. I love you kisses.-Troy" Yumi shuddered, as she folded he note back up.

"What are you going to do?" Aelita asked.

"Well if you're asking am I going to meet him, the answer is no." Yumi stated.

"But he said he'd come find you." Aelita squeaked. Yumi put her head in her hands, and tried to think. "You should tell Ulrich." Yumi popped her head up, and looked at Aelita. "He really cares, you should tell him." Aelita said softly.

"You're right, but I'll tell him." Aelita nodded her head in agreement.

"Herb you imbecile, get the ball to Troy." Sissy was suddenly screaming. Herb. instead of listening to Sissy, kicked the ball to the goal, only to have it stopped by Jeremy. Jeremy passed the ball to Odd who then took it down-field to where Ulrich was waiting. After kicking it in-between Nicolas's legs he passed it to Ulrich. Ulrich then did his famous back-flip-kick, kicking the ball over Troy's head and sinking it into the goal.

"Time is up." Aelita said. Sissy stomped over to Herb and Nicolas, while Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich ran over to the girl's.

"Great game." Aelita said.

"Thanks." They all replied at once. Troy then walked over, to grab his jacket. Ulrich, still talking to his friends, stepped behind Yumi, where Troy was. Jeremy stepped behind Aelita, as Troy picked up his coat, that was next to Ulrich's, and walked off smiling.

"So how does it feel to kick champion Troy's butt Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"Well, we all did it." Ulrich replied.

"Ya sure, mostly we just got the ball to you. You scored all the points." Jeremy said laughing.

"We should probably go change." Odd said laughing. They walked off towards their room, while Sissy was still screaming at Herb and Nicolas.

………………………………

In Ulrich and Odd's room, Ulrich had just finished changing when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his jacket. He reached out and grabbed it.

"What would this be?" Ulrich asked himself. He opened the piece of paper and read.

"Troy I'll meet you in the woods tonight, just tell me what time. I'll make sure Ulrich doesn't met us there. Please don't tell him that Odd gave you directions to my house. Ulrich would kill him. I'll wear something fun for tonight, maybe a dress or short skirt. I love you kisses- Yumi" Ulrich furious, crumpled the paper up, and thrust it into his pocket. He stormed out of his room towards Aelita's. He knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello? Oh, hi Ulrich. You can come in." Yumi said, opening the door.

"We need to talk, now!" Ulrich said, grabbing Yumi's wrist. He dragged her along towards the stairs, when they came across Odd.

"Where are you two going?" Odd asked.

"You're coming too." Ulrich exclaimed, grabbing Odd's wrist as well. Odd looked at Yumi for an answer. Yumi shrugged her shoulders as they followed Ulrich. Ulrich stopped when they got to the staircase, and let go of their wrists.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"What's wrong you ask? Well how about I let you explain first. Go ahead both of you, any secrets you want to say before I start?" Ulrich asked, steaming. Yumi and Odd looked at each other then shook their heads.

"How about this?" He said, pushing the note into Yumi's hands. Yumi and Odd both read the note. Yumi opened her mouth to speak, but Ulrich beat her to it.

"Let me guess, you put it in the wrong coat?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich I don't know where this came from." Yumi stated.

"Yea, dude I never gave directions to Troy." Odd declared.

"Whatever, Sissy was right. She told me that you two had planned this. She told me days ago, only I was stupid enough to believe, to believe you two!" Ulrich exclaimed. "I thought you were my friends, but I guess I was wrong. You played me for a sucker and won." he stated, starting to calm down.

"But, Ulrich I." Yumi started.

"Don't Yumi, forget it." Ulrich said.

"Look, please, Troy gave me a note. I swear I did not give him a note at all. I try to avoid him, not plan secret meetings." Yumi said, handing Ulrich the note she received earlier. Ulrich and Odd read the note. Ulrich thrust it back at Yumi.

"Nice try," Ulrich grumbled. "Just give it up will you, both of you." Yumi dropped her head.

"Fine Ulrich, I guess we can't change your mind, but I promise you I didn't do it. Who cares now though, have fun with Sissy. After all you two make such a cute couple." Yumi said sadly, as she walked down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Ulrich asked Odd, who was still staring at him. Odd just shook his head.

"Dude, you really messed up this time." he said as he followed Yumi downstairs. Ulrich stomped off towards his room. What they didn't know was that someone had been listening from above. Someone was on the stairs a floor above them.

"_What idiots, apparently this Sissy girl is useful for more than I credited her for." Troythought. "Now to finish the job, with Ulrich out of the picture this should be easy."_


	9. The Discovery Is Made

Ulrich stormed back in his room and slammed the door.

"How could they do this to me? I thought they were my friends." he said to himself. "I need some air, I'll take a walk." Ulrich said grabbing his coat.

Aelita decided to go to Jeremy's room. She knocked on the door and he answered.

"Hey Jeremy, what are you up to?" Aelita asked.

"I was working on your anti-virus," Jeremy replied, stepping aside so Aelita could come in. Aelita smiled at him and walked in.

"X.A.N.A has been quiet lately, it's kind of awkward for him." Aelita said.

"Yea, hey do you want to come with me to the factory? I need the super computer for a little bit, to work on your anti-virus program." Jeremy said.

"Sure why not?" Aelita replied. They left Jeremy's room and headed over there.

………………………………

"Yumi, Yumi, wait up please." Odd exclaimed running after his friend. Yumi stopped long enough to let Odd catch up with her. "Yumi don't worry about it. I know you didn't do it." Odd said.

"Yea, but you're the only one. Doesn't it bother you that Ulrich thinks you went behind his back?" Yumi asked.

"I sort of hurts, that he wouldn't trust me." Odd said. "But you know Ulrich, he'll believe Sissy then come to his senses." He replied again, smiling. Yumi shook her head and walked away. _"Dang Ulrich, you messed up this time." Odd thought._ When he saw Aelita and Jeremy heading towards the woods.

"Hey guys, wait up." Odd exclaimed, running over to his friends.

"Hey Odd, do you want to come with us? Jeremy needed to work on the supercomputer." Aelita said.

"Sure, and on the way I'll tell you why Ulrich is so mad." Odd stated.

"He's mad?" Jeremy asked.

"Obviously, you didn't get the memo." Odd replied.

………………………………

Meanwhile Ulrich took a jog around the block.

"_I just can't shake this from my head. Why would they do this?" Ulrich asked himself. "I can't believe Sissy was right. I'll take another lap around the block."_ He thought as he ran around again.

………………………………

Yumi went to Aelita's room to lie down. She couldn't get Ulrich's face out of her mind.

"_He thought I let him down, he thought I lied and to all the people him. I didn't do it, but would that stop him? No of course not, let's believe Sissy. I can't believe I told him that she and Ulrich would make a cute couple. Uh talk about a lie. See that was a lie, too bad Ulrich can't tell the difference. Where did his note come from then?" Yumi thought. "Oh no!"_

_**Flashback- **_

_**Sissy was running over, when she couldn't stop. She fell on top of Ulrich. She gave me my note and slipped that note into Ulrich's coat pocket.**_

_**End Flashback-**_

"_Sissy gave Ulrich the note, It makes perfect sense. She wanted Ulrich and her brother likes me. Make sure me and her brother go out and then Ulrich will go out with her!" Yumi thought._ Yumi stood up and headed for her door. When she opened it she saw Troy standing there.

"Hey baby, got a minute?" Troy asked. Yumi's stomach started to churn as she shook her head no. "Good," Troy said walking in Yumi's room. He pushed Yumi on to her bed. "We have a little score to settle." Troy said, grabbing Yumi's arm. Yumi suddenly started to feel weak again, it was hard to keep her eyes open, and her breathing was getting rough. She tried to get out of his grip, but she couldn't. Troy then suddenly let go.

"Not here, one of your little friends might come in." Troy said. Yumi was to tired to move. Troy then picked her up, opening her door. When he saw that no one was there he headed towards the chemistry building.

………………………………

By the time Odd had fully explained why Ulrich was mad to Aelita and Jeremy, they were at the factory.

"Wow, so where did the notes come from then?" Aelita asked, stepping into the elevator.

"That's where the story ends. No one knows really. Ulrich just made up his mind, deciding that Sissy was right." Odd replied.

"Well we will have to fix that later, let's try to up-grade my system from the supercomputer so that my laptop can function at high rates to download the program that might be useful to my data gathering scheme of Aelita's anti-virus." Jeremy replied, entering the code so they would go to the main room of the supercomputer. Odd just stared at Jeremy while Aelita giggled. As they stepped outside the elevator and into the room, Jeremy froze.

"What's wrong with you?" Odd asked. Jeremy suddenly took off for the supercomputer. Aelita and Odd were close on his heals.

"This can't be happening. According to this, X.A.N.A has launched an attack." Jeremy said.

"No big, we just go in and fix it. He hasn't even had time to do any damage on the real world." Odd replied.

"No, look according to this X.A.N.A launched his attack days ago! Which means whatever he did to the real world is out there, and has been for days." Jeremy stated. Aelita and Odd looked at him worried. They all replied at the same time,

"Troy." they all said. "YUMI!" they all screamed at the same time. Odd whipped out his phone and dialed Yumi's number.

"She's not answering, I'm calling Ulrich. Someone has to check on her while I go with Aelita to Lyoko." Odd replied. Jeremy nodded.

"Head for the scanners and call Ulrich on your way down there." Jeremy said. Odd and Aelita took off while Odd dialed Ulrich's number.

"Hello?" Ulrich answered.

"Dude, Yumi's in trouble you have to," Odd started.

"Look Odd, enough lies. You can't cover this story." Ulrich replied.

"No Ulrich listen, X.A.N.A has woken up. He launched an attack days ago. That's why Yumi gets weak around Troy. X.A.N.A is controlling Troy, at least we think. She's not answering her phone. I'm going to Lyoko with Aelita. Find Yumi!" Odd exclaimed. Ulrich slapped himself in the head.

"How could I be so stupid?" Ulrich asked, mostly to himself.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Odd asked.

"No, I'll find Yumi, take care of Aelita on Lyoko." Ulrich said hanging up his mobile._ "Yumi, I'm so sorry. I will find you." Ulrich thought_. He turned towards the school and took off.

I hope everyone liked it, please review oh and thanks for the review Kitty.


	10. To Save Her Life

Troy and Yumi were in the chemistry building. Troy pushed Yumi to the floor and went to lock the door. Yumi tried to stand, but she was feeling to tired to move. She instead tried to grab her phone, but Troy came back and kicked it out of her hand. He then went to look out the window and saw Ulrich. He was running in the direction of Aeita's bedroom.

"_You wont find her there." Tory thought, laughing._

Meanwhile In Ulrich's Head-

"_How could I have been so stupid? I believed Sissy and didn't even consider she was lying or X.A.N.A had attacked. Oh, Yumi, please be alright." I thought, while skipping stairs up to Aelita's room. I pounded on the door, and when no one answered I walked in. "She isn't here, I'm too late. Where would you be?" I thought running out of Aelita's room._

Meanwhile on Lyoko-

"Odd, hurry get Aelita to the tower. Two hornets behind you." Jeremy screamed.

"You wana trade places?" Odd asked, ducking out of the way of a hornet's laser. Odd grabbed his board and rode it to where Aelita was hiding. Aelita hopped on and we tried to make a run for the tower, but a laser hit his board and they fell.

"Jeremy, X.A.N.A has sent out the welcoming committee." Odd said. Aelita and him fell right in the middle of a group of monsters. Jeremy was almost on the brink of pulling his hair out..

I know it is short but I'm going to have to end it soon, so I want all your opinions on how to end it. If I don't get any I won't up-date so send me your ideas to finish the story off. I will take 2-3 chapters to end it so give me your ideas. More ideas and I up-date and it will be longer your choice. Or I give you these short cliff hangers. Lol REVIEW WITH IDEAS

And Thanks to your review to those I couldn't e-mail back- Kitty and Jdulrich and Yumi2. Everyone out there, please review or i can't up-date. If i don't have ideas then I can't give you any new chapters.


	11. Chaseing My Tail

**Chapter Eleven: To Chase My Tail**

Ulrich was searching around the entire school yard and the cafeteria. He turned around and suddenly saw a shadow walking around in the chemistry building. Ulrich ran to check it out.

Meanwhile- Troy had lifted Yumi onto a table and let her sleep there. He now got a few supplies ready for his procedure. First he roughly tied Yumi's wrist to the edges of the table. Troy pulled the rope on her wrist so tight that they started to bleed a little. Yumi barely moaned, but was still asleep. Troy then got a needle out an started to fill it with a chemical.

"X.A.N.A wants not only you dead, but wants to know if he can make the others die in pain, far more than he can give. That is why I have been carrying around this here chemical. When we shook hands I took your skin molecules and sent them immediately into this chemical in my pocket. It reacted with you DNA, and that is why your weak when you are near me. Imagine what it would do inside of you." Troy exclaimed, inching closer to Yumi. Yumi's eyes fluttered open, she looked around her and winced in pain when she tried to move.

"Oh poor Yumi, I must have bruised your ribs or stomach when I picked you up and tossed you over my shoulder. So sorry." Troy said. Yumi looked out the chemistry lab door window and thought she saw a shadow. She tried to scream, but couldn't find her voice. Suddenly she fainted again, out of sheer exhaustion. Luckily for her someone was out there. Ulrich was looking in and saw Yumi on a table.

"There she is she is asleep or I guess I mean unconscious on the table." Ulrich thought crawling into the room. Ulrich had to break the latch quietly then sneak in. Troy finally finished filling the needle with the chemical and walked over to Yumi.

"Night, night." He said bringing the needle close to her skin.

"Goodnight," Ulrich exclaimed, kicking Troy in the stomach. Troy let the needle fall. Unfortunately Troy had been standing over Yumi, so the needle fell pointing down towards her skin. Ulrich reached over and grabbed it. He set it down and started to untie Yumi. Ulrich gently slid her off the table and into his arms. He had heard that she was hurt when Troy brought her here. Ulrich lifted her up and out of the room. He carried her to his room and gently set her on his bed. Ulrich pulled back her hair to see her face a little better.

"_Oh Yumi, I promised I would be there. I promised I would stop him. You look so small, and fragile, and pale. Please Yumi, don't leave me." Ulrich thought stroking her cheek._

Suddenly the door burst open and Troy stood there. Ulrich could see the mark of X.A.N.A in his eyes. Troy held the needle with the chemical in it. Troy set the needle down and prepared to finish off Ulrich first..

Meanwhile on Lyoko-

Odd and Aelita were still surrounded by an army of monsters.

"Aelita, if something happens and goes terribly wrong, I just want to say now that I am sorry." Jeremy said.

"Don't worry Einstein, I have a plan." Odd exclaimed. Odd then pulled Aelita down to the ground and started to chase his tail.

"Odd, now isn't the time." Jeremy said.

" No Jeremy, now is the perfect time." Aelita said, ducking her head down lower to the ground. Odd quickly gained speed and was spinning faster and faster. The monsters were so confused that none of them fired. Odd then exclaimed,

"Laser Arrows!" He then fired as fast as he could. He knocked out all of the monsters but one. One little block monster remained. Odd stopped spinning and hit it with another arrow.

"OW, I accidentally bit my tail, while I was spinning." Odd said, rubbing his tail.

"Good work." Jeremy said, relieved. "Now the tower is a ways away, north of your location." Aelita and Odd nodded and took off..

Ulrich braced himself for Troy's first attack. Troy ran at him and threw the first punch. Ulrich easily dodged it. He then push Troy over. Troy was falling towards Ulrich's bed and Yumi. Ulrich quickly grabbed Troy's shirt and spun him around. Troy then landed on Odd's bed instead. Troy jumped up for another go.

"_I'll have to be more careful, I can't let him hurt her. I wont let him hurt her." Ulrich thought._

Ulrich then positioned himself between Yumi and Troy. Troy then threw himself at Ulrich, causing Ulrich to be taken by surprise. Ulrich fell to the ground with Troy on top of him. Ulrich tried to get up, but Troy's foot was heavily on his back. Troy laughed. He then noticed that Yumi was right next to where he stood. He decided to have some fun with Ulrich. Troy stepped a little harder on Ulrich and set his sights on Yumi. He raised his hand and slapped her cheek. Ulrich flinched and fought to get up. Troy just laughed. He then took his elbow and thrust it into her stomach. Yumi, still unconscious, gasped for air. Ulrich was shoving to get Troy's foot off of him now. Troy pushed Yumi's hand off of the bed, so Ulrich could see. Ulrich looked up and saw Yumi's cut wrist. It tore Ulrich up. He then threw his entire weight up causing Tory to loose his balance. Ulrich shoved Troy down and kicked him. Ulrich then grabbed Odd's blanket and quickly wrapped Troy up in it. Yumi slowly stated to wake up. Ulrich looked over as she started to sit up. Yumi then grabbed her head and fell back down on the pillow again. She had fainted yet again. Ulrich suddenly remembered that Troy had said it was him and that chemical that made Yumi weak. Ulrich picked Tory up and then picked up the needle. He carried them both to the boys showers. Ulrich set Troy down and ran back to Yumi..

Thanks to Kitty who reviewd. please review


	12. Hurry

**Chapter Twelve: Hurry!**

"Aelita, do you see the tower?" Odd asked, as they reached the coordinates Jeremy had given them.

"No I don't, Jeremy are you sure this is right?" She asked.

"I'm positive, it's right here on my screen. It's a meter west of Aelita's position." he replied. Odd and Aelita turned west and saw nothing.

"Yea Jeremy, it's so obvious." Odd said, sarcastically.

"Well then go deactivate it." Jeremy replied, not picking up on Odd's sarcasm.

"Sure Jeremy, it's right next to the taco stand." Odd stated, Jeremy then huffed.

"Well you had better find it and soon, Yumi isn't answering her cell phone still." Jeremy replied. Odd and Aelita looked at each other worried. Suddenly a laser blast hit Aelita in the arm. Odd looked past her to see three Blocks headed their way.

"So nice of you to tell us Jeremy," Odd said, grabbing Aelita and diving out of the way of another round of laser blasts.

"Well, be careful. Aelita is down to eighty life points." He replied from above. Odd was trying to keep himself and Aelita out of harms way, destroy the Blocks, and find the tower._ "This will be easy!"_ Odd thought to himself.

"Careful Odd," Jeremy said, "Don't let them….." Suddenly Odd and Aelita were surrounded. "Surround you." Jeremy finished. The blocks all charged up to fire, with Odd and Aelita in the middle..

Ulrich was in his room gently trying to wake Yumi up. _"Please Yumi, please wake up. You have to be alright. I never told you that I lov…" Ulrich thought_, until his thoughts became interrupted as Yumi began to cough. Ulrich brushed his hand, gently over her face to move some hair from her cheek. She slowly stopped coughing and controlled her breathing. Ulrich gently sighed. Suddenly the door flew open and Troy threw himself on Ulrich. Ulrich fought to get up. Tory kicked Ulrich in the stomach. Ulrich then sprung up and threw his fist at Troy. They both froze as Yumi slowly sat up holding her head. Troy pushed Ulrich back and leaped onto Ulrich's bed. He then shoved Yumi sown and pulled out the chemical filled needle out of his pocket. Yumi, who hadn't even opened her eyes yet, became unconscious again. Troy brought his arms up, with the needle in it, and thrust it down towards her heart..

"Odd do something!" Jeremy shouted. Odd turned and saw a Block in every direction charging to fire.

"Do you want to trade places Einstein?" he asked. Jeremy gulped, all he could do now was watch. As soon as the Blocks fired Odd quickly pushed Aelita to the ground and leaped into the air. The lasers passed over Aelita and kept going. One of the lasers took out a Block. And as Odd came down he shouted,

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed, taking out another one and then landing next to Aelita. He smiled

"See princess, I've got you covered." Odd said, Aelita just smiled.

"Odd there is still another one. Odd look out!" Jeremy screamed. The Block fired, hitting Odd directly in the chest. "Odd that was a major hit you only have sixty life points left."

"No problem, Aelita I'll try to finish him off you find the tower." Odd said.

"I have been looking and it's here, I can sense it. I can't see it though" Aelita said.

"Then try to find it, maybe X.A.N.A hid it." Odd guessed. Aelita ran west. Suddenly she hit something and fell to the ground.

"Ouch, hey Odd I think I found it!" Aelita screamed running inside.

"Great," Odd said turning as the Block fired, Devitalizing him..

Troy was bringing the needle down on Yumi when Ulrich threw all his weight against him, causing him to fly to the floor, and he dropped the needle. Ulrich grabbed the needle and threw it under Odd's bed. While Ulrich was watching to make sure the needle went under Troy had stood up. When Ulrich turned around all he saw was a fist in his face. Ulrich landed a few feet backwards. Troy then grabbed Yumi's arm, pulling her close to him. Ulrich watched as Yumi grew paler.

"If I can't give her the shot, I'll just have to kill her this way." Toy said. Ulrich charged at Troy only to watch him loose conscientiousness and fall. Ulrich stretched out his arms and caught Yumi. Ulrich picked her up and set her on his bed again. Yumi's breathing was un-even and she was really pale. Suddenly the door bursts open hitting Troy on the head. Odd was panting in the doorway, while Aelita was right behind him. They had ran all the way from the factory.

"Is……sh..e…..alri….gh…t?" Jeremy asked, out of breath, running up behind Aelita. Everyone watched as Ulrich gently shook her, but she didn't move.

"She's probably just tired is all. I'm sure she'll be just fine." Jeremy said. Everyone walked in as Odd closed the door. Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy all sat on Odd's bed while Ulrich sat on the end of his. They all sat in silence waiting for Yumi to wake up. Troy was still unconscious since Odd banged the door into his head. Slowly Yumi's eyes started to move.

"Look!" Aelita breathed. Everyone watched as she opened her eyes. Ulrich moved closer to her.

In Yumi's Head

"_Uhh, my head," I thought opening my eyes. Suddenly I saw something blurry hovering over me. "Troy!' I screamed._

"Troy! Leave me alone!" Yumi shouted throwing her fist at Ulrich. It hit Ulrich square in the jaw, and he fell off the bed. Odd jumped up and gently grabbed Yumi's hands.

"Yumi, calm down. It's us Yumi." Odd said. Slowly Yumi's eyes adjusted.

"Odd?" Yumi asked. Suddenly she sat up and exclaimed. "Where's Troy" Odd gently pushed her back down.

"He was being controlled by X.A.N.A. We deactivated the tower." Jeremy replied. Yumi looked around confused.

"Then who did I hit?' she asked. Ulrich then sat up rubbing his jaw, while Odd was laughing. Yumi sat up with a grim look on her face.

"Sorry Ulrich," She said standing up while starring at the floor. As soon as she stood up her knees gave out. Ulrich stood up and caught her. He helped her stand up and regain her balance. Yumi gently pushed herself off Ulrich. As she began to fall again Aelita grabbed her.

"Ulrich didn't know, he's sorry Yumi. Give him another chance." Aelita whispered. Ulrich then walked over to Yumi and Aelita.

"Yumi, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was so stupid to believe Sissy." Ulrich said grabbing her arm. "Odd you too, I'm sorry." Odd nodded his head. Ulrich held onto Yumi as Jeremy walked over to Troy.

"What was he using to hurt you Yumi?" he asked. Ulrich explained the whole thing, about the chemical filled needle, and what it did to her.

"I threw it under Odd's bed." Ulrich finished. Odd dove under his bed. After pulling out some stuff and moldy food, he found it. He stood up and gave it to Jeremy. Jeremy then brought it over to Yumi and Ulrich.

"Is this the chemical?" he asked. Yumi looked at it and her knees buckled. Luckily, Ulrich was still holding onto her, and caught her. Jeremy backed up and wrapped the needle in one of Odd's dirty shirts.

"I need to examine this at the factory. Ulrich you and Yumi follow a ways behind me." Jeremy stated. Ulrich nodded his head in agreement. Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd all trooped out while Ulrich and Yumi waited a minute.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I'm alright now," She said looking up at Ulrich. Their eyes locked as they inched closer to each other. They were millimeters from each others face when,

"Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy told me to walk with you two. Jim is out there and you might need help." Odd stated from the hall. Ulrich and Yumi blushed then separated right before Odd walked in. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd then walked to the factory.

Thanks to these people I could not reach for reviewing- Kitty, and that's it. Please review one more chapter left!


	13. Return To The Past

**Chapter Thirteen: Return To The Past**

Once everyone was at the factory Jeremy started his examination of the chemical. Yumi and Ulrich stayed a good distance away from Jeremy and watched, while Aelita helped Jeremy where he needed it. Odd just went from one group to the other.

"I think I know what this stuff is," Jeremy stated. "I appears to be a military binding chemical. Troy was telling the truth he took some of your DNA and fused it with the chemical, making you weary and tired. If he would have kept it near you it would have killed you." Jeremy stated, backing up a little more from Yumi, since he was holding the chemical. "They use it in the army to torture people who don't talk. Our army doesn't, but many communists do. Question is how did Troy get hold of this?" Jeremy asked. No one said anything.

"Well now that we know what it is, now what do we do?" Odd asked.

"We return to the past. We can't avoid not doing this one. Yumi is very weak, and Troy will not have remembered the last few days and there will be questions. So this is just better all around right?" Jeremy asked. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Jeremy walked over to the supercomputer and type some keys.

"Return to the past, now." Jeremy said. Suddenly a huge white blob enveloped them all..

"Hey Yumi, over here." A pink-haired girl yelled out waving her hand up in the air. Yumi walked over to where her friends sat waiting for her.

"Hey guys, what you up to," She asked stopping near her friends.

"We were waiting for you, and school to start." Odd replied smiling. Ulrich opened his mouth to say something when someone else broke in.

"Yoo-hoo, Ulrich dear, I have some very exciting new for you." An all to excited Sissy ran over exclaiming. Herb and Nicolas, her two cronies, were following close behind her.

"Here comes your fan club." Jeremy said, as Aelita giggled. Ulrich rolled his eyes as Sissy came up completely ignoring the others who were present.

"Oh Ulrich, don't you look dashing today?" Sissy greeted him. "You'll never guess who just arrived." Ulrich wanted to say your brain like before, but instead said.

"Let me guess, your super star soccer player brother who is the top leading soccer player in the country?" Ulrich asked. Sissy stood dumbfounded.

"Hey baby sis, how's it going?" Troy asked from behind her. Sissy forgot about Ulrich's comment and turned around.

"Troy, you're here! These are my friends…" Sissy started only to be interrupted by Troy. Troy took a few steps towards Yumi. Suddenly everyone was hoping that the return to the past worked.

"Hey, I'm Tory. What would your name be?" he asked. Yumi took a step closer to Ulrich before she answered.

"I'm Yumi." she replied.

"Ooo, Yumi. What a pretty name. Maybe you and I could hang out tonight. What do you say?" Troy asked. Yumi smiled and simply answered.

"Sorry, I was going to hang out with Ulrich." she said smiling.

"Oh alright maybe another time. Ulrich you said right?" Troy asked.

"Yea, this is Ulrich." Yumi said, pointing to Ulrich.

"Ulrich I've heard a lot about you. You're a great soccer player. The star of the team here, right?" Troy asked.

"The star is correct! He could turn circles around you Troy." Odd said.

"Alright then, after school. You get your team of three and I'll find a team of three for me." Troy said.

"Herb and Nicolas would love to play with you Troy," Sissy spoke up.

"Great, it's settled then Ulrich and your three picked team mates against us three." Troy replied.

"Great, we'll meet you there." Ulrich answered.

"Hopefully I'll see you there too." He said, taking Yumi's hand and kissing it. Yumi pulled her hand back and watched as Troy, Sissy, Herb, and Nicolas walked away.

"EWWW!" Yumi screeched, wiping her hand on Aelita's shirt.

"Hey, I don't want it on me." Aelita said, trying to hide behind Jeremy. Everyone just laughed as they headed off to their classes.

Well that's the last chapter I hope you liked it. I have been getting reviews saying do not end it yet. So here is my plan review saying either A) keep the story going B) start your new story which the plot can be viewed on my profile or C) do both and we understand why you aren't up-dating as fast as you normally do because you have 4 stories.

So review let me know and I'll decide what to do. Check out the idea for my new story on my profile before picking a,b,or c. Thanks for reading and review!


	14. Little Notes

**Chapter Thirteen: Notes **

Yumi sat down next to William and waited for class to begin. Troy sat down behind her. As the teacher began, she looked over and saw William staring at her.

"What is wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing, your just so pretty," Came William's whisper back. Yumi rolled her eyes and started to concentrate on her school work, but she felt something slide into her chair, next to her leg. Yumi looked down and saw a piece of paper all folded up. She picked it up and hid it behind her book.

"_Dear Yumi- I hope you'll cheer me on today for the soccer game. I know your going to hang out with Ulrich tonight, so maybe if your free I can take you out tomorrow. My dad owns this place you wont get in trouble. Let me know if you want to. Circle yes or no below and put the note in your chair, I'll reach up and grab it.-Troy"_ Yumi circled no and, when the teacher wasn't looking placed it on Troy's desk. She didn't want his anywhere near her chair or her for that matter. She started to concentrate again but she noticed another note by her side. She opened it up.

"_Dear Yumi- I hope your not busy tonight, if you aren't do you wana hang out with me? I'll take you to a movie or maybe we can watch one in my room. Circle the movies or my room below. Your so pretty- William"_ Yumi rolled her eyes and wrote the word no. Then she circled it herself. When the teacher wasn't looking she slid it over to William again. Yumi started to read to get caught up when she felt another piece of paper slide next to her hip. Yumi reached down and grabbed the piece of paper.

"_Dear Yumi- Don't play hard to get. If you like me that much just go out with me. If you don't I guess I'll just have to work harder. Dang girl you are so hot!- Troy"_ Yumi was angry this time and wrote on the paper, "Leave me alone and no!" She then put it on his table again. She looked at her book and saw another piece of paper.

"_Yumi, no wasn't an answer try again.- William"_ Yumi quickly wrote "No" again and passed it back to him. Suddenly the bell rang. Yumi stood up and walked quickly out of the class. She hadn't heard anything.

"Yumi!" A voice suddenly screamed. Yumi turned to see Aelita running at her.

"Hey Aelita, what's up?' She asked.

"Ulrich sent you a note, he asked me to give it to you." Aelita said. Yumi didn't mind this note, but she was sick of them.

"_Yumi, met me by the man-hold we go to the factory. I'll be there we can talk. I hope you'll cheer for me in the soccer game.- Ulrich."_ Yumi smiled, off course she would cheer for him. Yumi thanked Aelita and ran off to meet up with Ulrich. When she got there she found another note on the man-hole. Someone else decided to follow her actuality two people. Two people who had sent her unwanted notes earlier.

"_Yumi- haha I see you, but you can't see me. Can you find me?-Ulrich"_ Yumi laughed, as she finished the note. Suddenly a hand covered her eyes and one arm was wrapped around her waist..


	15. Jealously Rages

**Chapter Fourteen: Jealously Rages**

Yumi was surprised by the sudden grab of her. She couldn't see who had her. _"X.A.N.A might have launched an attack!" Yumi thought._ She suddenly pushed her captors weight forward then thrust him back. He fell backwards, for she had used his own weight against him. Her captor seemed to know her well and after she started the stunt he knew what to do. Instead of letting her go like she had anticipated. He instead tightened his grip on her waist, and took his hand off her eyes and put it on the ground to brace their fall. Yumi was surprised, since her captor has anticipated she would do that. They were both on the ground, and Yumi was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Hey, Yumi," Ulrich said, gashing of breath. He had been laughing so hard he almost couldn't breathe. Yumi stopped and looked up into his eyes. Yumi blushed and started to laugh.

"Oops," she said. They stopped laughing and found that they were staring into each other's eyes. Yumi slightly blushed, as Ulrich ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ulrich said.

"That's alright I thought you were X.A.N.A or something." Yumi replied. Ulrich slid his hand over to her cheek and brought their faces closer together.

"Yumi, I…" Ulrich started, when suddenly two people threw themselves through a bush and were wrestling on the ground. It was Troy and William. Ulrich jumped up and helped Yumi up. Troy and William then stopped wrestling and looked up to see Ulrich with his hands around Yumi's waist, and her hands on his shoulders. William and Troy both quickly jumped up.

"Yumi, no wasn't an answer on the note I sent you. Why did you write no?' William asked.

"Uhhhhh," Yumi started.

"Yumi, hey baby, remember my note? We can hit it big, paint the town and all. Or we can simply go to my room, how about it, watch a movie?" Troy asked.

"Ummm," Yumi tried again to say. Then William and Troy started to argue again about Yumi.

"What are they talking about?" Ulrich asked, whispering.

"I wish I didn't know." Yumi answered. Suddenly Troy pushed William.

"You watch this, I'll show you how its done. Yumi will never even remember you exist after this." Troy said. He walked over to Ulrich and Yumi and in one quick movement pulled Yumi out of Ulrich's arms and put his own hands around her waist. "After I kiss you, you'll be mine forever. Forget about Ulrich and William, after this kiss I'm all you'll ever want." Troy said drawing nearer to Yumi's face. Yumi was struggling to get away, but with Troy's grip on her that was close to impossible.

"No!" Yumi shouted, just as Ulrich stepped in.

"That's enough," he said prying Troy's hands off of her. Ulrich gently grabs Yumi's arm and leads her behind him. Troy gazes as Ulrich angrily. Ulrich then takes Yumi and walks back to school.

"That Ulrich! Wait until I get him." Troy said.

"That'll be hard to do. I've been trying since I got here." William joined in. Troy looked from where Ulrich and Yumi had walked away to William. Troy had a plan.

"Let's you and me team up. We'll knock Ulrich out of the picture then we will move in, Yumi will pick one of us and it's over." Troy said, stretching out his hand towards William. William shook it and smiled, the deal was set.

"Thanks," Yumi said. They were walking back to school.

"No problem, he's kind of a creep." Ulrich answered.

"Which one, I think they both are." Yumi stated, smiling. Ulrich laughed as they neared the dorm rooms. Ulrich and Yumi head upstairs towards Jeremy's room. They knock and walk in. Suddenly Jeremy and Aelita pull away from the computer screen and look at Ulrich and Yumi.

"Sorry," Ulrich says closing the door. Yumi laughs as Ulrich and her walk towards his room.

"Maybe Odd's in here." Ulrich says, opening his door. "Weird it's unlocked." The room was empty, so Ulrich and Yumi sat down on Ulrich's bed. Ulrich leaned close to Yumi to tell her something when suddenly a hand reached out from under the bed and grabbed Ulrich's leg. The hand ripped Ulrich off the bed.


	16. A New Problem

**Chapter** **Sixteen: A New Problem **

The hand grabbed Ulrich's leg and ripped him off the bed.

"Ulrich!" Yumi screamed. She then stomped on the hand that still held onto Ulrich. It let go and Ulrich jumped up, grabbed Yumi's arm and headed for the door. Yumi was about to open the door when Ulrich stopped her. He gently pushed her behind him. He then put himself into a fighting stance getting ready for whoever it was to come out. There was scrambling and moaning coming from under the bed. Yumi walked to Ulrich side, and put herself in a fighting stance to help him as well.

"Oww, man, what was, ouch, that?" Odd asked crawling out. Ulrich and Yumi relaxed as Odd stood up, brushing himself off.

"Odd, you dork, why did you grab me?" Ulrich asked. Yumi placed one of her hands on Ulrich's shoulders, and with her other hand rubbed her head. No one seemed to notice though.

"I went under your bed, because I found a thing under my bed. But when I came out from under my bed to look at it I tripped, and it slid under your bed. So I crawled under, I almost had it when you two came in, I just had to scare you. I couldn't help myself." Odd said laughing.

"Well, get it then," Ulrich said. By now Yumi's knees felt weak and she had to put some of her weight on Ulrich. Ulrich looked at Yumi concerned while, Odd crawled under Ulrich's bed. Yumi shook her head then mouthed the words, "I'm fine," to Ulrich.

"Got it!" Odd shouted, as he started to crawl out. Yumi's head started to pound the further Odd crawled out from under the bed. When Odd has fully crawled out Yumi's knees started to shake.

"Here it is, it looks like…." Odd started, then stopped when Yumi's knees gave out and Ulrich had to catch her. Ulrich caught Yumi then looked at what Odd was holding. It was the chemical filled needle. Yumi's face began to grow paler.

"Odd back up, that's the same needle Troy had tried to use on Yumi to kill her. He tried to use it before the…….." Ulrich said pausing. "Before the return to the past." He breathed. Odd backed up looking from Yumi back to the needle.

"But then, how or why is it here?" Odd asked. Ulrich looked from Odd to Yumi and saw she was weak. She was fine when Odd, with the needle, backed up far enough. She just needed Ulrich to help her stand. That didn't make Ulrich feel any better though.

"I don't know," Ulrich said. "I don't know."


	17. New Mystery

**Chapter Seventeen: New Mystery**

Odd wrapped up the needle in one of his old shirts, while Ulrich, still holding onto Yumi, called Jeremy. He told Jeremy to get himself and Aelita over here. Odd then placed the bundled up needle in a corner, opposite of Yumi, on the floor. Ulrich hung up his phone and turned his attention towards Yumi. Yumi weakly smiled up at him.

In Ulrich's Mind- _Yumi looked up at me and smiled weakly. I was still holding most of her weight, which wasn't a lot, but it still worried me. Yumi gently rested her head on my chest when someone knocked on the door. Instead of waiting for someone to answer Jeremy and Aelita just rushed in. Aelita closed the door behind them._

"_What's wrong, what happened?" Jeremy asked me._

"_Yumi, you don't look very well." Aelita said to her. Jeremy looked down to see Yumi. His eyes became very round._

"_X.A.N.A or someone somehow, brought the chemical filled needle, that made Yumi sick earlier, into our room." Odd said. Jeremy looked bewildered._

"_Could something have happened during the return to the past?" Aelita asked Jeremy. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly Yumi started to cough. I looked down to see her turning very pale, and gasping for breath._

"_Take her to my room." Jeremy said. I nodded, and carefully guided Yumi to Jeremy's room. Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd followed behind us. Yumi slowly stopped coughing and her skin color turned back to normal. I still held most of her weight, but she was getting better now that she was away from that stuff. Jeremy decided to leave the needle in our room, in one of the desk drawers. No one would find it there. At least we hoped. We couldn't risk keeping it with us though, not with how it was affecting Yumi._

"_I'm sorry," Yumi whispered to me, as I opened Jeremy's door and led her inside._

"_For what? Yumi this isn't your fault." I said. Yumi and I sat down on Jeremy's bed, and she leaned against the wall and me._

"_Thanks," she whispered, so only I would hear._

"_No problem," I replied as Odd closed the door. _End Ulrich's Mind-

"Yumi is that better?" Aelita asked her. Yumi nodded her head. Aelita sat down on the other side of Yumi. Odd took the floor, while Jeremy started to work on his computer.

"I wonder why it's here. It couldn't have been a mistake in the return to the past. At least I don't think it could have been." Jeremy said puzzled.

"I think it's too creepy for that needle, filled with the same chemical, to have been missed by the return to the past. Besides when you hit the return to the past on the supercomputer the needle was with us in the factory." Ulrich said.

"Hey, good point how the heck did it get here?" Odd asked.

"We have a lot of questions, but only a few answers. I say first we check out the factory." Jeremy said. "If nothing went wrong there I'll send Odd back to get the chemical filled needle for analysis purposes. Yumi, you and Ulrich can stay in a far corner of the supercomputer room. Aelita you can help me. Odd," Jeremy said smiling. Odd's face turned to concerned, concerned for himself. "Odd you can do all the running back and forth."

"Man, they all get easy jobs. Well everyone except Yumi, she's the one who gets sick. I'd rather run back and forth then be sick." Odd said in a kind of apologetic way to Yumi.

"EASY?" Jeremy screamed. "My job isn't easy, I'd like to see you do it." he stated. Odd laughed as Aelita silenced them all.

"Let's go the sooner we find out what's going on the better." Ulrich nodded and helped Yumi to stand. Odd stuck his tongue out at Jeremy before dashing out the door. Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked out after him. Aelita smiled as she let Ulrich, and Yumi walk out, then she closed the door behind everyone. They got to the stairs and Yumi stopped.

"You alright?" Ulrich asked.

"I….I don't think I can make it down. I'm still tired." She said, looking at the ground. Ulrich and Odd smiled. Ulrich walked to one side of Yumi while Odd walked to the other.

"What are you two doing?" Yumi asked. They both just smiled. Suddenly they picked Yumi up between them and began carrying her downstairs.

"Wait, please, I was kidding I can walk. It will just take me some time." Yumi stated. Odd pretended to drop her and she slightly screamed.

"Odd, knock it off." Ulrich said. Aelita and Jeremy waited at the bottom for them. When they reached the bottom they gently put her down.

"You are way too light, I could have done that on my own." Odd stated. Everyone laughed as they continued on to the forest. They were just entering it when they heard two voices.

"Yumi!" Troy and William screamed. Yumi sighed heavily, as she gently leaned against Ulrich.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up sooner or later." Ulrich said. Odd laughed as they ran towards the man-hole.

"Ulrich, please don't leave. With the needle back, I… I….and with Troy….I" Yumi said, stuttering over her words.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't." Ulrich said.

"Thanks," She whispered, as Troy and William caught up to them.

"Yumi, darling, I didn't realize you liked the woods so much. Let's say you and I go on a picnic out there, like in five minutes." Troy asked.

"Yea, and Ulrich and I will go work on….on something. Unless you want to go out with me. We can rent a movie or something." William said.

"Ummm, no thanks. I really don't want to." Yumi began, when suddenly Troy grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards him. Yumi reached back and grabbed Ulrich's hand.

"Hey, leave her alone." Ulrich said, knocking Troy and Yumi's hands apart. Troy glared at him for a moment then turned his attention back towards Yumi.

"How about it baby? We would have a great time." Troy tried again.

"We would to want to?" William asked.

'No thank you, your both ummm very nice guys but I don't want to sorry." Yumi said backing up until she was against Ulrich. Troy came close to her and Ulrich. Yumi couldn't back up any further. Ulrich then put his hand up and stopped Troy.

"I just want to tell her something, then I'll go." Troy told Ulrich. Yumi shook her head yes, just to make him go away. She still grabbed Ulrich's hand, but it was behind her so William and Troy didn't see.

"Don't play hard to get, I just makes me play harder. You will fall for me, I know it. When you do I'll be more than ready." Troy whispered into her ear. Yumi pushed Troy back with her free hand. Troy just smiled. Ulrich, still holding Yumi's hand, led her behind him, and stood between Yumi and Troy. William was standing behind Troy at the moment. Troy and Ulrich stood facing each other for a moment, then Troy left. William stayed a while longer.

"Be careful Ulrich, you don't know what your doing." William said. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt." William warned, slowly walking away. Ulrich turned around and faced Yumi. She was staring at the ground.

"Ulrich, I'm……I'm so, so sorry." Yumi mumbled. Ulrich grabbed her hand, and with his other one slowly lifted her chin up.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. Yumi smiled. "Let's head over to the factory, maybe Jeremy has figured out what is going on." Ulrich said. He and Yumi walked over to the man-hole. Ulrich lifted it up and went down first, just in case she fell. Yumi followed him down and closed the lid. Ulrich waited for her at the bottom before they grabbed their skateboards. Ulrich was about to ask if they should walk, but Yumi jumped on and screamed,

"Race ya!" Ulrich grabbed his and raced to catch up. He ended up barely beating Yumi. Even though she wasn't feeling good, and he really did try, he almost lost. Yumi laughed as she came to a stop. Ulrich climbed up first and slid the cover off. He climbed out and helped pull Yumi out. She slid it shut with her foot, and walked with Ulrich to the elevator. They slid down the cables, and stepped into the elevator.

"I hope they have this figured out." Ulrich said, as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and Odd rushed in tackling Ulrich.

"Oops, sorry. I was heading back for the needle. I didn't know you two were in here." Odd said standing up. Ulrich stood up laughing, and brushed himself off. They stepped out of the elevator and Odd went up with the elevator.

"We haven't figured anything out yet. Nothing is wrong with the return to the past. Yumi sat down next to Aelita and they waited for Odd to return.

"Yumi when the elevator comes down you should probably sit over there. Then once the chemical is with me you can sit in the elevator. That will put you as far from it as possible." Jeremy said. Yumi nodded her head, as she waited for the dreaded moment Odd would bring it.


	18. Company

**Chapter Seventeen: Company**

Odd finally brought the needle. Yumi and Ulrich were in the far corner waiting for Odd to make his way towards Jeremy. They stayed on the opposite side of Odd, slowly inching their way towards the elevator. Yumi tripped a few times, but Ulrich caught her. They settled against the wall of the elevator while Jeremy began testing it. Aelita was running back and forth, getting tools for Jeremy, while Odd ran back and forth to give Ulrich and Yumi updates of what was going on. Odd had just run back to Jeremy when a noise from the elevator began. Everyone stared over at Ulrich and Yumi.

"We didn't touch anything." Ulrich stated. Suddenly the doors started to close. Ulrich grabbed Yumi and rolled out. The doors shut and the elevator went up. "Odd, did anyone follow you?" Ulrich asked.

"Ummm, well….I think I forgot to check." He admitted sheepishly. Everyone groaned. Jeremy was still holding the needle and didn't want to go anywhere near Yumi so Aelita checked out the monitors.

"It's Troy and William!" Aelita shouted.

"If I go up then they will probably leave with me." Yumi said.

"No, there has to be another way," Ulrich said.

"Yea, besides they would make you go out with them, and we all think you and Ul ouch!" Odd exclaimed as Jeremy stepped on his foot.

"Well we have to do something, we can't let them discover the scanner room, the supercomputer, or X.A.N.A. If it means I have to hang out with them……I…..I can do it." Yumi said.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Look they can't figure out where the buttons are. They have to lift up the cover to get it. Then they have to type in the code. They don't know what to do." Jeremy said, walking over to Aelita. Unfortunately, he was still holding the needle, and he was close to Yumi. Yumi fell luckily though, Ulrich caught her. Jeremy noticed his mistake and backed up quickly.

"Sorry Yumi," Jeremy said. Yumi nodded her head to let him know she was alright. Ulrich was holding most of her weight again.

"You need to sit down, here come over here." Ulrich said, gently leading Yumi away from the monitors. Yumi and Ulrich sat down against a wall as far from the needle as they could get.

"Odd, Aelita and I will work on this, Ulrich and Yumi will stay over there. Your job is too watch Troy and William. If they do anything let us know." Jeremy said. Odd nodded and settled down in the chair. Aelita went to grab another tool for Jeremy, while Yumi rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, you do know that don't you?" Ulrich asked quietly.

"Kind of, but I feel kind of responsible. We wouldn't have to worry so much if it didn't affect me." Yumi replied. Ulrich started to run his fingers up and down her arm.

"Well don't. It's not your fault that the needle hurts you. It's Troy's fault. Why don't you rest a little, just until you feel a little better. I'll wake you up if something happens or we find something out." Ulrich said. Yumi tried to protest but, Ulrich beat her to it. "No buts, or anything's, if we need to get out of here because Troy and William figure out the elevator you need to be at full strength. Besides your too close to the needle, and this is as far as we can get from it. You rest, I'll walk you up if anything happens." he finished. Yumi stared into his eyes.

"If you don't wake me up….." Yumi warned. Ulrich interrupted her,

"Trust me, I'd be more afraid of what you would do to me, I'll wake you up." he replied. Yumi laughed, then closed her eyes. She feel asleep soon on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Odd what are they doing now?" Aelita asked.

"It's pretty funny, boy I wish I had a camera. They keep walking out and in trying to find the buttons. Oooo ouch," Odd said wincing. "Troy just punched William, this is getting good. Oh if only I had popcorn." Odd wined. Jeremy laughed as he continued his testing.

"Ulrich we have a problem," Jeremy stated.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I need to open the needle up to examine the chemical inside. I have done all the testing I could possibly do without opening it up. I still haven't figured anything out though. I'm afraid what affect it will have on Yumi." he said.

"And we can't get out of here. Not without being seen." Ulrich said.

"What if I go up keep them busy, then you and Yumi sneak out. Aelita and Einstein can keep working down here." Odd said, still watching the monitors. Everyone froze, had Odd just thought of a good plan?

"Wow Odd, that just might work." Ulrich answered.

"Great, wake her up and we'll get going." Odd stated. Ulrich woke Yumi up and helped her to stand.

"We have one shot at this let's make it count." Ulrich said. Then they left.


	19. Plan Into Action

**Chapter Eighteen: The Plan In Action**

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi creped out the side stairs and were in the major part of the factory. They all hid behind a wall, so as not to be seen. Odd then snuck around to the opposite side of Ulrich and Yumi, so when they were talking to Odd they wouldn't see Ulrich and Yumi. When Odd was in place, he kicked over a can.

"Ouch! Darn it all, that hurt!" Odd exclaimed. It didn't really, but it got Troy and William's attention. Odd hobbled out from behind a wall, limping. Troy and William ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"I told Ulrich I had found this great place to have a club house. He told me to find a cool secret room, while he finished his date with Yumi." Odd said. Inside he was laughing knowing that Ulrich and Yumi had heard him. William and Troy tensed up though.

"So then where are they? We saw you come this way so we figured they were here too." William said.

"Oh well they might be umm, somewhere?" Odd said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You had better tell us punk," Troy threatened lift Odd up by his shoulders. "Or your in for a world of hurt." When Odd still shrugged his shoulders as best he could, to say that he still didn't know, Troy tossed him into a pillar. "TALK!" Troy shouted.

"Ulrich we have to help him," Yumi whispered.

"Right, play along." he whispered back. Yumi nodded her head. Ulrich grabbed her hand and pretended that he and Yumi had just walked in.

"Hey Odd you in here? Where is this awesome new place?" Ulrich said aloud.

"Odd!" Yumi shouted. She let go of Ulrich's hand and ran over to Odd. Unfortunately for her Troy was faster.

"Here there gorgeous, where is a hot flower like you headed off to?" Troy asked. Yumi tried to free her hand without hurting Troy, but she couldn't.

"_If I hurt him he'll get his dad to throw me out of school." Yumi thought._ _"But I should be fine, Ulrich and Odd are right here, I'm okay."_ Ulrich had been just behind Yumi and was now staring a Troy.

"Let her go." He said slowly dragging out the words.

"What's the matter Ulllrrrriiichh?" Troy asked, dragging out his name. Troy suddenly pulled Yumi in close to him. Yumi tried to push herself off him but it was no use.

"Ouch, Troy that hurts. Let go of me." Yumi stated.

"You heard her, back off." Ulrich said.

"Why don't you Sterns?" William said pushing Ulrich.

"Why don't you?" Odd asked, slowly standing up.

"Stay out of this freak." Troy said to Odd. "If your smart girly you'll stay nice and quiet too. We don't want any of your friends to get hurt now do we?" Troy asked, placing his face inches from Yumi's.

"Oh no we wouldn't want that. How would they get hurt?" Yumi asked innocently.

"We'd have to think of some clever way," Troy responded.

"Like this?" She asked, she then stomped on his foot hard. Troy screamed and let of her. Yumi tried to run but William was right there. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to make her stop. Her arms were between her back and William's chest, so trying to move was useless. Troy got up and headed over to Yumi.

"That wasn't very nice. Now to repay your kind favor I will show you something too. I will show you a real kiss." Troy said, lifting Yumi's chin to his level. Yumi struggled to get away as his face came closer to hers.

"But I thought William wanted to kiss me." Yumi said quickly.

"Hey yea, why do you get to kiss her?" William asked.

"Because she stepped on my foot." Troy stated straightening up again.

"You said we were in this together, but so far you get to do all the fun stuff." William complained. Suddenly Odd's foot came in contact with Troy's stomach, while Ulrich, behind William, quickly set Yumi free by twisting Williams's arms backwards. Yumi quickly got up and stood next to Odd. She was holding him up, since he was still kind of out of it.

"Next time Sterns, you will regret this." Troy said, as he and William limped away.

"ODD!" Yumi exclaimed. Ulrich looked over to see Odd unconscious in Yumi's arms. Ulrich ran over there and helped carry him.

"We need to get him to the nurse's office." Ulrich said. Odd suddenly started to mumble something.

"What?" Yumi asked leaning down.

"My beautiful plan, wasted." Odd moaned. Ulrich and Yumi laughed as they helped Odd back to school.

At the nurse's office- Odd walked out with a sucker stick hanging out of his mouth.

"Odd your okay," Yumi said standing up. Her and Ulrich had waited outside for an hour.

"Yea, nice sucker stick, I thought those were for little kids?" Ulrich stated laughing.

"They are but I insisted that I get one." Odd answered smiling. Ulrich ruffled his hair while Yumi laughed.

"Thanks Odd, for helping and all back there." Yumi said, then she leaned over and quickly kissed Odd on the cheek. Odd turned beat red.

"Hey that wasn't meant for me that's for Ulri.." Odd started until Ulrich shoved the sucker back in his mouth.

"That's just to say thanks, don't think much of it." Yumi stated.

"Yea it'll go to your head." Ulrich said.

"Hey did you like what I told Troy and William about you two?" Odd asked.

"Oh yea I meant to thank you for that," Ulrich said. Odd got the picture and took off running with Ulrich close behind him.


	20. Sneaking Out

**Chapter Nineteen-Sneaking Out**

Yumi watched as her two best friends flew away. _"If Ulrich wanted to catch him he would," Yumi thought laughing to herself._ They flew out the door. Yumi slowly walked after them taking her time. She had a feeling they would come back soon. She started running when she heard voice coming from outside, and they weren't just her friends. Yumi opened the door and stepped out.

"There she is now," William taunted.

"Leave her out of this," Ulrich threatened.

"Make us," Troy stated.

"We did last time," Odd responded.

"Yes, but now we are on my turf and unless you want my father to suspend you, none of you will lay a finger on me." Troy stated. "So now who's ready to cooperate?" Ulrich and Odd opened their mouths to speak but Yumi beat them to it.

"And how do you want us to cooperate?" she asked.

"Simple, you go on a date with us, and forget the lame brains over there. We won't hurt them, and we get what we want." William said.

You wont hurt them you promise?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi don't do it," Odd demanded.

"Don't sink to their level, we can handle this." Ulrich stated.

"You promise right?" Yumi asked Troy and William.

"Baby, would this face lie to you?" Troy asked.

"Well then, forget it. They'd beat you to a pulp faster than you could say sorry. Only your cowering behind daddy so much that you wouldn't really fight." Yumi stated she then stepped down and stood next to Ulrich. Ulrich smiled triumphantly, but quickly dimmed it down before Yumi could see. Suddenly Ulrich's phone began to ring. Ulrich answered it, while he protectively kept Yumi behind him. It was Jeremy. Jeremy told Ulrich to get Odd and Yumi and meet him in the factory, but not in the supercomputer room because the chemical was still exposed. Ulrich told Jeremy they were on their way but would be a little delayed. Ulrich then hung up his phone and mouthed the word "Jeremy" to his friends. They nodded their heads and waited to see what to do.

"Hey it looks like you have to go somewhere, if you want to leave without being followed then Yumi has to stay. She owes us something now." Troy said. Yumi cringed and Ulrich gently grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so, we don't need to go anywhere for at least three more hours, and she owes you nothing." Ulrich stated.

"Oh yea she does," William said.

"Like what?" Odd asked. William seemed stuck on that question so Troy answered for him.

"Three things; a date, snuggle time, and a kiss." Troy stated. Yumi tightened her grip on Ulrich's hand.

"Maybe not," Yumi said. Odd stepped next to them.

"We can head to our room like we really do have time, then sneak out the window and head towards the woods." Odd whispered. Ulrich agreed.

"Well we must be going now," Ulrich said, still holding Yumi's hand.

"Where ever you go we will follow," Troy threatened.

"Well you'll have to stop after my door, because that's where we are going." Odd said. They then walked off towards their room. William and Troy followed them all the way to the door. Odd closed the door behind them. Ulrich and Yumi didn't notice that their hands were still together. Odd smiled and started to chuckle.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing," Odd said opening the window. Yumi then looked down and saw what Odd was laughing at. She let go and went to listen if Troy and William were out there. Ulrich blushed when he realized what Odd was laughing at.

"That's just wrong," Yumi said.

"What aren't they still out there?" Odd asked.

"Oh they're out there alright, but the stuff they wanted to do on a date with me. They wanted to go to a movie and not watch it, that was Troy's suggestion while William said that they would take turns kissing me. They would each get thirty second time limits, that way they could come up for air." Yumi stated, she backed up and ran into Ulrich. Ulrich put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry in a few days Troy will be on his way back to his old school, we can handle William." Ulrich said. Yumi smiled.

"Great a touchy moment," Odd said. When Ulrich gave him an "I'm going to kill you look," Odd jumped out of the window and landed on the ground three feet below. Ulrich jumped out followed by Yumi. Then they all ran into the woods. They climbed out of the sewers and ran into the factory. Jeremy and Aelita were on the ground below waiting for them.

AN: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko, lol wish i did though. I would love to thank a few of my reviews who have been here since the begining and if i missed some sorry,

purplelover, lyoko's princess, rycr, svu101, banana123, fallen star rises, and yumiwithulrichalways,

lol thanks to all my friends and reviewers!


	21. The News

**Chapter Twenty: The News**

"So what's the news?" Odd asked impatiently. Jeremy and Aelita didn't smile.

"We don't know where it came from, after testing we have discovered that it is the same chemical and it might have Yumi's DNA in it. But we'd have to test that theory." Jeremy said, holding up a needle.

"Woa, woa, woa, woa we are not going to inject anything in me or from me are we?" Yumi asked nevously, while stepping back a little bit. Jeremy looked down at the needle in his hands.

"Oh no sorry if I scared you. We just need some of your DNA to put in this clear solution. It will have no affect on you what-so-ever. If it's the same chemical as the one downstairs it should turn green and start to bubble." Jeremy said.

"And how do we get my DNA?" Yumi asked slowly.

"What Jeremy means is that a piece of your hair in the needle should tell us." Aelita said as Jeremy opened his mouth. "But we need the root of your hair so that's all the pain you will feel."

"Oh that's it, I can do that." Yumi said reassured. She carefully plucked one of her hairs and handed it to Aelita. Aelita walked back and gave it to Jeremy.

"Yumi why don't you back up just in case," Jeremy stated. Yumi nodded her head and took a few steeps backwards. Jeremy nodded and gulped.

"Here we go," he said sticking the hair into the top of the chemical. Nothing happened for a moment as everyone held their breath. Then it slowly turned a green color and bubbled. Everyone stared at the chemical. Yumi's head started to pound so she steeped back some more. Everyone turned to see Yumi holding her head. Jeremy stepped back, still holding the needle. Ulrich and Odd led Yumi further away from Jeremy. Jeremy told Aelita something then she walked over to the others.

"Jeremy wants to know if this is the same feeling you get with the other chemical or when you stood around Troy before the return to the past." Aelita said.

"Yea, you feel tired and ummmm like you feel when you have the flu you just feel like going back to bed." Yumi stated. Aelita nodded and headed back to Jeremy. She talked with him for a moment then came back.

"Jeremy says we have a problem then." Aelita said. The elevator then activated up and Jeremy, along with the chemical, disappeared down the chute. "He is going to go check again if X.A.N.A activated a tower. If he didn't then we have no idea how that got there. His only guess is that X.A.N.A has a new attack ploy. We think he may have discovered a new way of transferring himself or object to earth. If that is true then we have a problem." Aelita said. The elevator then came back up and Jeremy was standing there. He wasn't holding the chemical anymore.

"Nothing, but I did discover that there is something wrong with sector 5. It might be how he got the needle here we take out that then we might be alright. If that doesn't work I really don't know what would." Jeremy said. Everyone looked at each other curiously.

"Then let's go," Ulrich said summing up the words no one else could seem to find.

AN: Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko. Lol review I will update soon! Thanks to everyone who did review. I hope I met all you expitations. This chapter is for Lyoko'sprincess for helping me get started thanks to everyone else, as well.


	22. What A Mess

**Chapter Twenty-Two: What A Mess**

**AN: Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko!**

Jeremy had them all step into their scanners, he scanned Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. After they had landed safely in Lyoko he scanned Aelita. The group watched as Aelita gracefully landed next to them. The gang headed off for sector five. Jeremy typed in some keys and in no time they were waiting for the wall to open. Ulrich ran first followed by Yumi, then Aelita. Odd brought up the rear. They immediately found the key, but surprisingly enough there were no monsters in sight.

"X.A.N.A must be loosing his touch," Odd stated looking around. The others rolled their eyes.

"You guys need to find the activated tower, that's the tower X.A.N.A is using to transport real items to earth. That's how come the needle returned, there was an extra activated tower. I found some files that X.A.N.A forgot to block, it is telling me everything. The tower is ahead of you, there will be two halls in about 3 meters take the left one, then you follow that hall to the tower. Just be careful I don't know if he rigged any traps for you guys along the way." Jeremy stated. The others took off down the hall in front of them. They came to the fork where they were supposed to take the left one. They stopped for a minute to take a break.

"Don't take to long of a break, something is on my screen, but I'm not sure exactly what it is." Jeremy said. Suddenly the gang heard a thump. Ulrich turned around to see Yumi was out cold on the floor.

"Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed and ran over to her. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't wake up. Ulrich sat her up and leaned her against his chest. Yumi didn't move.

"What's that?" Odd asked. Ulrich looked to where Odd was pointing to see a small drop of blood running down her arm. It came from a small hole in her arm. He looked on the ground to see the chemical filled needle was now empty next to him.

"It's the needle," Aelita breathed.

"Hurry, Aelita and Odd get to the tower, I'll stay here with Yumi. I don't want to move her that much. Also, if X.A.N.A thinks about sending monsters I can stop them before they reach you." Ulrich stated. Odd nodded and grabbed Aelita's arm. They both took off down the left hallway.

"Oh Yumi, please be alright," Ulrich whispered.

AN: Alright people sorry about not updating in a long while I was really busy, lol. Okay now I need your help, I can't update until I want to know how you want me to end the story. Do you want fluff between Ulrich and Yumi or what? Or should I end it the way the real Code Lyoko episode's end, that they like each other but don't say anything? I need 15 reviews before I update and 3 of those have to be ideas…..hahahha I'm so evil. Oh and I don't own Code Lyoko, lol review and enjoy!


	23. Love Hurts

**Chapter Twenty Three: Love Hurts**

Last Time: "You guys need to find the activated tower, that's the tower X.A.N.A is using to transport real items to earth. That's how come the needle returned, there was an extra activated tower. I found some files that X.A.N.A forgot to block, it is telling me everything. The tower is ahead of you, there will be two halls in about 3 meters take the left one, then you follow that hall to the tower. Just be careful I don't know if he rigged any traps for you guys along the way." Jeremy stated. The others took off down the hall in front of them. They came to the fork where they were supposed to take the left one. They stopped for a minute to take a break.

"Don't take to long of a break, something is on my screen, but I'm not sure exactly what it is." Jeremy said. Suddenly the gang heard a thump. Ulrich turned around to see Yumi was out cold on the floor.

"Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed and ran over to her. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't wake up. Ulrich sat her up and leaned her against his chest. Yumi didn't move.

"What's that?" Odd asked. Ulrich looked to where Odd was pointing to see a small drop of blood running down her arm. It came from a small hole in her arm. He looked on the ground to see the chemical filled needle was now empty next to him.

"It's the needle," Aelita breathed.

"Hurry, Aelita and Odd get to the tower, I'll stay here with Yumi. I don't want to move her that much. Also, if X.A.N.A thinks about sending monsters I can stop them before they reach you." Ulrich stated. Odd nodded and grabbed Aelita's arm. They both took off down the left hallway.

"Oh Yumi, please be alright," Ulrich whispered.

AN: I don't own Code Lyoko sorry people too bad huh? Lol! Here We Go!

Inside Ulrich's Head:

"Oh Yumi, please be alright," I whispered. I ran my fingers along her cheek. She was getting paler and paler. I gently shook her to try and wake her up, but it was no use.

"Jeremy, what exactly will this do to her?" I called into the air.

"Well according to the data I found, she will become unconscious, which already happened. Next she will start to shake, have a fever, and turn paler. She might wake up, but her vision will be blurred, so make sure you're there. Then she will become weaker until her heart stops beating. If we get to that stage don't let her move around that much or talk, she will need to save her energy. Hold on Odd is talking to me." Jeremy said. Ulrich sighed and picked Yumi up in his arms, and brought her to the edge of the room. He sat down and let Yumi rest in his arms. Her head was against his chest. He gently stroked her hair and placed it behind her ear. Ulrich looked down the halls to make sure there were no monsters coming. Yumi suddenly brought one of her hands up and placed it on Ulrich's chest. She began to shake, toss, and turn. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her to try and warm her up and get her to stop. When he had her in a gently lock with his arms so she couldn't move.

"Mmmmm uhhhhhhh mmmmmm," Yumi began to moan, and move head on Ulrich's chest. Ulrich tried to soothe her and rubbed her hair again. She slowly stopped and her breathing slowed. Ulrich relaxed a little bit.

"Alright Ulrich, she shouldn't go into any of the stages for a while, but Odd and Aelita are having problems over there." Jeremy said.

"What are you talking about no monsters have passed by me. Oh and Yumi already entered the first stage, she's calmed down a bit." Ulrich stated. Yumi's breathing increased rapidly for a while then she slowed it down to a normal state.

"Then we have a problem, that needle must have been an overdose, she……….." Jeremy started then stopped.

"She what?" Ulrich asked.

"She might…….die." Jeremy said slowly.

"No," Ulrich breathed and pulled Yumi closer to him.

"Uhhhhh mmmmmm, Ulrich?" Yumi moaned slowly opening her eyes. She squinted at the light in the room. "What happened I don't remember anything, except a sharp pain in my arm. Is it really bright in here or is it me?" Yumi asked still squinting.

"Listen Yumi, the neddle's chemical was injected into you. We don't know how though, but if you don't stay calm and just rest it could get worse." Ulrich said.

"Then is it just me or is it bright in here? Why can't I see you?" Yumi asked, tightening her grip on Ulrich's arm.

"It's a stage of the chemical, you wont be able to see for a while. Then you might fall unconscious again. But I'll be right here don't worry. If you don't save your energy though you…….you could……well Yumi you could die." Ulrich said slowly.

"Oh, well then I'll just have to take it easy right?" Yumi asked.

"Right," Ulrich sighed.

WITH ODD AND AELITA------

"Aelita duck!" Odd shouted amist the many lasers that were coming at them.

"A duck, where?" Aelita asked, looking around her. Odd sighed and tackled her to the ground. Four lasers hit above their heads and then knocked out two more monsters.

"We need to get you to the ahhhhh," Odd screamed out in pain.

"Odd you were just hit by three lasers at once. You only have ten life points left!" Jeremy exclaimed while grabbing his hair by the roots.

"Aelita, the tower is west of here, you'll have to hurry. I don't think I can last much longer. Go!" Odd stated. Aelita nodded her head and stood up to take off.

"Odd I can't." Aelita said.

"You have to leave me I'll be fine," Odd stated.

"No I really mean it, I can't. There are monsters everywhere!" Aelita shouted. Odd stopped and looked around.

"We aren't going to make it." Odd whispered.

WITH ULRICH AND YUMI-

"Yumi, you have to be alright don't you understand. If anything happened to you……." Ulrich stated.

"Ulrich, don't worry so…cough, cough" Yumi said until she started to cough very hard.

"Hey don't use up so much energy, you have to conserve it." Ulrich said. Yumi smiled and slowly stopped coughing.

"Ulrich," Yumi said.

"Shhh, listed Yumi I have to tell you something. You see I" Ulrich started.

"I need your help Ulrich! Odd has ten life points left, Aelita's not at the tower yet. There is an army of monsters surrounding them. We can't let X.A.N.A win!" Jeremy exclaimed interrupting. Ulrich slid out from under Yumi helping her to lie down slowly.

"Let me make sure there are no monsters coming down the halls then I'll go help." Ulrich said walking towards the first hall they came out of.

"Hurry Ulrich," Jeremy said.

"I am, look no monsters, Yumi you should be fine." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich let Yumi rest moving her isn't going to help." Jeremy said.

"What are you talking about? I left Yumi over th…..e…r….e" Ulrich breathed. Yumi was gone.

"She went after Odd and Aelita!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"No!" Ulrich shouted running after her.

WITH YUMI-

"I can't let Aelita die, not for me." Yumi said. She ran full speed down the hall. She had to stop a few times to stop herself from coughing. Twice her knees buckled form under her and her vision still wasn't the greatest.

"Aelita I'm coming," Yumi said and took off again.

AN: Hope you like it, ahhhhh oh no Yumi why did you do that! You could die! Well I guess we'll have to wait for her answer in the next chapter she appears kind of busy lol. R&R! thanks oh and I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do have one question seriously who does? Lol if anyone can tell me you're a genius! Lol R&R CYA!


	24. The End

**Chapter Four: The End**

AN: I don't own Code Lyoko as always. Geesh I get tired of writing this over and over.

Last Time:"We need to get you to the ahhhhh," Odd screamed out in pain.

"Odd you were just hit by three lasers at once. You only have ten life points left!" Jeremy exclaimed while grabbing his hair by the roots.

"Aelita, the tower is west of here, you'll have to hurry. I don't think I can last much longer. Go!" Odd stated. Aelita nodded her head and stood up to take off.

"Odd I can't." Aelita said.

"You have to leave me I'll be fine," Odd stated.

"No I really mean it, I can't. There are monsters everywhere!" Aelita shouted. Odd stopped and looked around.

"We aren't going to make it." Odd whispered.

"Ulrich let Yumi rest moving her isn't going to help." Jeremy said.

"What are you talking about? I left Yumi over th…..e…r….e" Ulrich breathed. Yumi was gone.

"She went after Odd and Aelita!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"No!" Ulrich shouted running after her.

"I can't let Aelita die, not for me." Yumi said. She ran full speed down the hall. She had to stop a few times to stop herself from coughing. Twice her knees buckled form under her and her vision still wasn't the greatest.

"Aelita I'm coming," Yumi said and took off again.

Now Let The Story Resume-

Odd had ten life points left and was desprately trying to protect Aelita, but it was no use.

"Odd we can't keep this up much longer." Aelita said dropping to the ground to avoid lasers. Odd had a bead of sweat dripping down in face.

"Oh yea, watch this." Odd said aiming his wrist at a Block. Then a clinking noise came out no arrow. "Oh no I'm out of arrows!" Odd shouted. The block charged up to fire straight at Odd.

With Ulrich-

Ulrich was charging down the hallway at full speed. He couldn't find any traces of Yumi anywhere. He was hoping he could catch up to her before something happened.

With Odd and Aelita-

Odd and Aelita stood frozen with monsters surrounding them. Odd shut his eyes waiting for the laser impact. Suddenly he heard a sound scream.

"Hiya!" Yumi screamed throwing her fan into the charged block. It exploded. Yumi got her fan back and threw them both at the monsters. She kept this up for a while Odd pulled Aelita down to avoid Yumi's fans and the monster's lasers. There was one more monster left and Yumi's fans were still on their way back to her.

"Odd get Aelita to the tower!" Yumi shouted. Odd nodded and pulled her towards the tower. Yumi got her fans back and was about to throw them when her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She started coughing and couldn't defend herself. The Tarantula fired and hit Yumi in the side. Yumi continued to cough and winced in pain. The tarantula fired again and hit the same spot. This time though Yumi wasn't there. The monster looked around trying to find her then felt a sharp pain in it's back it exploded revealing Ulrich holding Yumi and standing behind the once formed monster. Yumi was still coughing and trying to catch her breath. Ulrich dropped his sword and gently set her down.

"Yumi, why?" Ulrich asked moving her hair off of her face. Yumi tried to stop coughing but she couldn't. Ulrich helped her to sit up and let her lean against his chest. She slowly stopped but then she blacked out again. Ulrich gently picked her up and carried her to the tower where Odd was waiting outside. Odd looked from Yumi's unconscious form to Ulrich with a worried look on his face. Ulrich just shook his head. Aelita ran out of the tower.

"It's deactivated." She said breathless.

"Get ready for the return to the past!" Jeremy shouted then a white form swallowed them whole. They returned to the exact spot on the bench they were before they met Troy. Yumi was leaning against Ulrich but was just fine. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her waist and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Yumi smiled at him and got ready for Sissy and her gang to come over and her to meet Troy again.

The End lol hope you liked it it took me a while to finish it lol thanks for your patience and time I am glad you like it check out my other stories and stories by these great authors.

1. auora-of-the-black-rose 988733  
2. bubbleyum 640337  
3. ChrisPro999 968351  
4. DeathOfDarknessBane 981144  
5. Frog Disease 992719  
6. jazzyyumi 940311

7. Lyoko'sPrincess 624257  
8. Mi ChIbO 980393  
9. Phoenix-549 958633  
10. Porphyric Hemophiliac 626314  
11. purplelover 958806  
12. Queen of Glitter 752889  
13. Rycr 897957  
14. Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome 242974  
15. sargentaaron2004 973465  
17. TrueYumi32 975818  
18. YumiandUlrichforever 950408  
19. YumiwithUlrichalways 924236

AN: And I don't own Code Lyoko oh and if you have any ideas for me that you want me to use for a new story I would love to hear them thanks!


	25. Sequal News! Finally!

**I have started the Sequal to this story it's simply called Love To Die#2 that's it. Hope you like it now review like mad people tihs is tied as one of my best stories this one and The Games so i hope that Love To Die#2 does as well too thanks ppl now go i'm done talking here!**


End file.
